langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
God als misvatting/VIII
HOOFDSTUK 7 HET 'GOEDE' BOEK EN DE VERANDERENDE MORELE TIJDGEEST Heilige boeken kunnen op twee manieren dienen als bron van ethische normen of leefregels. Enerzijds zijn er directe voorschriften, zoals de Tien Geboden, die het onderwerp zijn van zoveel bittere twist in de cultuuroorlogen die woeden in achterlijke contreien in Amerika. Anderzijds is er de voorbeeldwerking: God of een andere bijbelfiguur kan dienen als 'rolmodel' - om het in moderne termen te zeggen. Beide routes die de heilige geschriften aanwijzen als ze godsdienstig worden volgehouden (ik gebruik het bijwoord hier in zijn metaforische betekenis, maar houd wel de origine in de gaten) moedigen een zedenstelsel aan dat iedere beschaafde persoon, gelovig of niet, vandaag de dag ronduit verfoeilijk zou vinden. Welbeschouwd is een groot deel van de bijbel niet stelselmatig boosaardig, maar gewoon bezopen, wat ook wel valt te verwachten van een chaotisch samengeflanste bloemlezing van onsamenhangende documenten, in een tijdsbestek van negen eeuwen samengesteld, geredigeerd, vertaald, verwrongen en 'verbeterd' door honderden anonieme auteurs, redacteurs en kopiisten, die we niet kennen en die elkaar voor het merendeel evenmin kenden.9 0 Dat verklaart misschien iets van het zonderlinge karakter van de bijbel. Maar helaas is het toch datzelfde eigenaardige boek dat godsdienstige zeloten ons voorhouden als de onfeilbare bron van ons zedelijk gedrag en onze leefregels. Mensen die hun ethische waarden letterlijk op de bijbel willen baseren, hebben het boek of niet gelezen of niet begrepen, zoals de anglicaanse bisschop John Shelby Spong terecht opmerkt in The Sins of Scripture. Spong is trouwens een goed voorbeeld van een liberale bisschop wiens opvattingen zo geavanceerd zijn dat ze bijna onherkenbaar zijn voor de meeste mensen die zichzelf christen noemen. Een Britse evenknie van Spong is Richard Holloway, die onlangs met pensioen ging als (anglicaanse) bisschop van Edinburgh. Bisschop Holloway beschrijft zichzelf zelfs als een 'herstellend christen'. Ik voerde ooit in het openbaar een debat met hem in Edinburgh; het was een van de meest prikkelende en interessante ontmoetingen die ik ooit heb gehad. Ik bewonder hem zeer.91 HET OUDE TESTAMENT Begin in Genesis met het geliefde verhaal van Noach, ontleend aan de Babylonische mythe van Oeta-Napisjtim en bekend uit oudere mythologieën van verscheidene culturen. De legende van de dieren die twee aan twee aan boord van HET 'GOEDE' BOEK EN DE VERANDERENDE MORELE TIJDGEEST 257 de ark gaan heeft iets charmants, maar de moraal van het verhaal van Noach is stuitend. God had het helemaal gehad met de mensen en dus verdronk hij ze allemaal (met uitzondering van één gezin), met inbegrip van de kinderen en de rest van de (vermoedelijk onschuldige) dieren. Natuurlijk protesteren theologen geërgerd dat ze het boek Genesis niet meer letterlijk nemen. Maar dat is juist het hele punt! We pikken wat stukken uit de Schrift die we moeten geloven, en weer wat andere stukken die we moeten afdoen als symbolisch of allegorisch. Dat selecteren en uitkiezen is een kwestie van persoonlijke beslissingen, in dezelfde mate als waarin de beslissing van atheïsten om het een of ander morele voorschrift wel of niet te volgen een persoonlijke was, zonder enige fundering van absolute aard. Als je een van die houdingen aanmerkt als 'ethiek voor de vuist weg', dan geldt dat ook voor de andere. Hoe het ook zij, ondanks de goede bedoelingen van erudiete theologen, vat een beangstigend groot aantal mensen hun heilige boek, met inbegrip van het verhaal van Noach, wel letterlijk op. Volgens opiniepeilingen van Gallup betreft het ongeveer vijftig procent van het Amerikaanse electoraat. Dat geldt ongetwijfeld ook voor heel wat van die Aziatische heilige lieden die de tsunami van 2004 niet op het conto schreven van verschuivende aardschollen, maar de ramp weten aan de zonden van de mensen, variërend van drinken en dansen in cafés tot het schenden van een of andere onbeduidende sabbatregel.92 Kun je het ze kwalijk nemen als ze doordrongen zijn van Noachs verhaal en behalve bijbelkennis over geen andere kennis beschikken? Hun hele opvoeding heeft ertoe geleid dat ze een direct verband zien tussen natuurrampen en menselijke gedragingen, en zulke rampen zien als het verdiende loon voor menselijke misdrijven en niet als zoiets onpersoonlijks als platentektoniek. Wat een verwaand egocentrisme trouwens, om te geloven dat aardschokkende gebeurtenissen, van een omvang die alleen een god (of aardschol) is voorbehouden, altijd iets te maken moeten hebben met de mens. Waarom zou een goddelijk wezen dat vooral bezig is met de schepping en de eeuwigheid, zich ook maar een lor aantrekken van onbeduidende menselijke misdaden? Wij mensen hebben het zo in onze bol dat wij zelfs onze nietige zonden oppompen tot aangelegenheden van kosmisch belang! Toen ik voor televisie een interview had met dominee Michael Bray, de prominente antiabortusactivist, vroeg ik hem waarom evangelische christenen zo'n obsessie hadden met seksuele activiteiten in de privésfeer, zoals homoseksualiteit, die het leven van anderen niet in de weg staan. In zijn antwoord beriep 258 GOD ALS MISVATTING hij zich op een soort recht van zelfverdediging. Onschuldige burgers lopen het risico zijdelingse slachtoffers te worden wanneer het God behaagt een stad te treffen met een natuurramp omdat er zondaars leven. In 2005 werd de prachtige stad New Orleans na het woeden van de orkaan Katrina op rampzalige wijze getroffen door overstromingen. Dominee Pat Robertson, een van Amerika's bekendste tv-evangelisten en ex-presidentskandidaat, verklaarde naar verluidt formeel dat de orkaan de schuld was van een lesbische cabaretière die toevallig in New Orleans woonde.* Ik kon het niet helpen dat ik me afvroeg waarom een almachtige God dan niet zou kiezen voor een wat gerichtere aanpak om zondaars onder vuur te nemen; met een rake hartaanval of zo, in plaats van de complete verwoesting van een hele stad, alleen maar omdat het toevallig de woonplaats is van een lesbische cabaretière. In november 2005 stemden de burgers van Dover in Pennsylvania de hele kliek fundamentalisten weg uit het bestuur van de plaatselijke school. Die fanatici hadden het stadje bekendheid gebracht, om niet te zeggen het hoongelach van de wereld, met hun pogingen om 'intelligent design' op te leggen als vaste leerstof. Toen Pat Robertson vernam dat die fundamentalisten democratisch waren weggestemd, waarschuwde hij Dover streng: Ik zou tegen de bovenste beste burgers van Dover willen zeggen: als zich in jullie streek een ramp voltrekt, wend je dan niet tot God. Jullie hebben hem uit jullie stad gebannen. Vraag je niet af waarom hij niet helpt wanneer de problemen beginnen - als ze beginnen, ik zeg niet dat dat per se zal gebeuren. Maar als het gebeurt, bedenk dan dat jullie God hebben weggestemd. En als dat zo is, dan heeft het geen zin om zijn hulp in te roepen, want mogelijk is hij inderdaad weg.9 3 *) Het is niet duidelijk of dit verhaal, dat voor het eerst was te lezen op http://datelinehollywood.com/ archives/2005/o9/o5/robertson-blames-hurricane-on-choice-of-ellen-deneres-to-hostemmys/, waar is. Maar waar of niet, het wordt op grote schaal geloofd, waarschijnlijk omdat het volstrekt typerend is voor de uitlatingen van evangelisten, onder wie Robertson, over rampen als Katrina. Zie bijvoorbeeld ook www.emediawire.eom/releases/2005/9/emw281940.htm. Deze website die stelt dat het Katrinaverhaal niet waar is (www.snopes.com/katrina/ satire/robertson.asp), citeert een uitspraak van Robertson tijdens een eerdere Gay Pride-betoging in Orlando (Florida): 'Ik waarschuw Orlando dat jullie op de weg liggen van een paar serieuze orkanen, en als ik jullie was, zou ik maar niet zo met die vlaggen in Gods gezicht wapperen.' HET 'GOEDE' BOEK EN DE VERANDERENDE MORELE TIJDGEEST 259 Die hele Pat Robertson zou een ongevaarlijke komiek zijn, ware het niet dat hij zo typerend is voor de mensen die vandaag zo veel macht en invloed hebben in de VS. Bij de verwoesting van Sodom en Gomorra was Abrahams neef Lot de evenknie van Noach - God koos ervoor ook hem en zijn familie te sparen vanwege zijn unieke rechtschapenheid. Twee mannelijke engelen werden naar Sodom gezonden om Lot te manen de stad te verlaten, voordat Gods regen van zwavel en vuur zou neerdalen op de stad. Lot verwelkomde de engelen gastvrij in zijn huis, waarop alle mannen van Sodom bijeenkwamen en van Lot eisten dat hij de engelen aan hen zou overleveren zodat ze de heren konden (drie keer raden) sodomiseren: 'Waar zijn de mannen die voor vannacht bij u hun intrek hebben genomen? Breng ze naar buiten, dan kunnen wij omgang met hen hebben' (Genesis 19:5). 'Omgang' heeft ook hier de gebruikelijke eufemistische betekenis van oudere bijbelvertalingen. Dat Lot zo galant was om die eis in de wind te slaan doet vermoeden dat God het misschien bij het juiste eind had toen hij Lot uitverkoos als de enige rechtschapen man in Sodom. Maar de nobelheid van Lot krijgt een behoorlijke deuk door de bewoordingen van zijn weigering: 'Doe toch geen kwaad, broeders. Luister eens, ik heb twee dochters die nog nooit bij een man zijn geweest. Die wil ik wel naar buiten brengen; dan kunnen jullie met hen doen wat je wilt. Maar laat die mannen met rust, want zij staan onder bescherming van mijn huis' (Genesis 19:7-8). Wat dit vreemde verhaal verder ook moge betekenen, het zegt ons in elk geval iets over het respect jegens vrouwen in deze zo intens godsdienstige cultuur. Uiteindelijk bleek Lots uitverkoop van de maagdelijkheid van zijn dochters niet nodig, want het lukte de engelen om hun belagers af te weren door hen op wonderbaarlijke wijze met blindheid te treffen. Vervolgens maanden zij Lot om zich uit de voeten te maken met zijn familie en zijn vee, omdat de stad op het punt stond te worden verwoest. Het hele huishouden ontkwam, met uitzondering van de onfortuinlijke vrouw van Lot, die door de Heer werd veranderd in een zoutpilaar omdat ze de misstap beging - vrij onschuldig zou je zeggen - om over haar schouder naar het vuurwerk te kijken. *) Voor de vertaling van de bijbelpassages is hoofdzakelijk de Willibrordvertaling van 1981 gebruikt. Indien de auteur verwijst naar een passus uit de King James'Authorized Version, met het oog op saillant archaïsch taalgebruik, bedient de vertaler zich van de Statenvertaling (Noot van de vert.). 260 GOD ALS MISVATTING De twee dochters van Lot verschijnen nog even ten tonele in het verhaal. Nadat hun moeder was veranderd in een zoutpilaar, leefden ze met hun vader in een grot in de bergen. Omdat ze snakten naar mannelijk gezelschap, besloten ze hun vader dronken te voeren en 'het' dan maar met hem te doen. Lot had niets in de gaten toen zijn oudste dochter bij hem in bed kroop en ook niet toen ze weer opstond, maar hij was niet te dronken om haar te bezwangeren. De zussen spraken af dat het de nacht daarop de beurt van de jongste zou zijn. Weer was Lot te dronken om er iets van te merken, en ook haar maakte hij zwanger (Genesis 19: 31-36). Als dit gestoorde gezin het beste was dat Sodom aan zedigheid had te bieden, begin je toch een zekere sympathie te krijgen voor God en zijn regen van zwavel en vuur. In Rechters 19 lezen we een griezelige echo van het verhaal van Lot en de Sodomieten, wanneer een niet bij naam genoemde Leviet (priester) met zijn bijvrouw op doorreis is in Gibea. Ze brengen de nacht door in het huis van een gastvrije, oude man. Terwijl ze aan het avondmaal zitten, komen de mannen van de stad aan de deur kloppen. Ze eisen dat de oude man zijn mannelijke gast aan hen uitlevert 'om omgang met hem te hebben...' In bijna precies dezelfde woorden als Lot, zegt de oude man: 'Nee, broeders, nu deze man in mijn huis is, mogen jullie hem geen kwaad doen, en zo iets schandelijks mag je zeker niet doen. Ik zal mijn dochter die nog maagd is, en de bijvrouw van die man naar buiten brengen; verkracht die maar en doe ermee watje wil. Met deze man kunnen jullie zo iets schandelijks niet doen.' (Rechters 19: 23-24). Wederom klinkt de misogyne ethos luid en duidelijk door. Ik vind vooral de zinsnede 'verkracht die maar'bloedstollend. Maak maar een beetje lol door mijn dochter en de bijvrouw van deze priester te vernederen en te verkrachten, maar wel een beetje respect voor mijn gast alsjeblieft, want dat is, alles goed en wel, een man. Ondanks de grote overeenkomst tussen beide verhalen is de ontknoping voor de bijvrouw van de Leviet minder gelukkig dan voor de dochters van Lot. De Leviet levert haar uit aan het janhagel dat haar de hele nacht door verkracht. 'Zij hadden gemeenschap met haar en misbruikten haar de hele nacht door; pas tegen de ochtend lieten ze haar met rust. Bij het aanbreken van de dag bereikte de vrouw het huis waar haar meester te gast was, maar voor de deur viel zij neer en lag daar tot het dag was (Rechters 19: 25-26). 's Morgens vindt de Leviet zijn bijvrouw liggen met haar handen op de drempel en zegt - met wat we vandaag zouden opvatten als harteloze bruuskheid - 'Sta op, we gaan verder.' Maar ze beweegt niet. Ze is dood. Als hij thuiskomt, neemt hij een mes en snijdt HET 'GOEDE' BOEK EN DE VERANDERENDE MORELE TIJDGEEST 26l hij haar in twaalf stukken en stuurt die met botten en al naar alle gebieden van Israël. Ja, u leest het goed. Sla Rechters 19:29 er maar op na. Laten we mild zijn en het maar weer onder de alomtegenwoordige verkniptheid van de bijbel scharen. Trouwens, het is minder verknipt dan het klinkt. Er was een motief - wraakzucht in de hand werken - en het werkte ook nog, want het incident leidde tot een vergeldingsoorlog tegen de stam van Benjamin, waarin, zoals Rechters 20 liefdevol optekent, meer dan zestigduizend mannen werden gedood. Dit verhaal lijkt zo sterk op dat van Lot dat je jezelf afvraagt of een stukje handschrift in een of ander lang vergeten scriptorium niet per ongeluk op een verkeerde plek is beland: een illustratie van de mistige herkomst van heilige teksten. Abraham, de oom van Lot, was de grondlegger alle drie 'grote' monotheïstische religies. Zijn aartsvaderlijke status bezorgt hem voldoende gezag om als rolmodel te dienen, maar welke eigentijdse zedenmeester zou hem vandaag nog willen navolgen? Vrij vroeg in zijn lange leven trekt Abraham naar Egypte om zich daar met zijn vrouw Sara te onttrekken aan een hongersnood in eigen land. Hij beseft dat de Egyptenaren zo'n mooie vrouw zeker zullen begeren en dat hij daarom als haar echtgenoot heeft te vrezen voor zijn leven. Daarom besluit hij om haar te laten doorgaan voor zijn zus en niet voor zijn vrouw. In die hoedanigheid wordt ze opgenomen in de harem van de farao en omdat Abraham daardoor in de gunst komt van de farao wordt hij rijk. God is niet blij met deze comfortabele regeling en treft de farao en diens huis met plagen (waarom ontziet hij Abraham?). De farao, die zich begrijpelijkerwijze gekrenkt voelt, wil van Abraham weten waarom hij niet had verteld dat Sara zijn vrouw was. Vervolgens geeft hij Sara terug aan Abraham en schopt het paar zijn land uit (Genesis 12:18-19). Gek genoeg lijkt het koppel later dezelfde truc uit te halen, ditmaal bij Abimelek, de koning van Gerar. Ook hij wordt er door Abraham toe aangezet te trouwen met Sara, nadat ook hij is gaan geloven dat ze de zuster van Abraham is en niet zijn vrouw (Genesis 20, 2-5). Ook Abimelek reageert verontwaardigd - in bijna dezelfde bewoordingen als de farao - en op een of andere manier heb je een beetje met beide vorsten te doen. Wederom rijst de vraag of de sterke gelijkenis een zoveelste indicator is voor de onbetrouwbaarheid van de tekst. Die onverkwikkelijke verhalen van Abraham zijn maar kleine uitglijders in vergelijking met het schandelijke relaas van de offering van zijn zoon Isaak (de koran vertelt hetzelfde verhaal, maar dan gaat het over Ismaël, Abrahams andere zoon). God beveelt Abraham om diens op late leeftijd gekregen zoon tot brandoffer te maken. Abraham bouwt een altaar, legt daar brandhout op en 262 GOD ALS MISVATTING bindt Isaak vast op het hout. Hij heeft het mes waarmee hij de jongen wil doden al in zijn hand wanneer plotseling een engel verschijnt met het nieuws dat de plannen op het laatste moment zijn omgegooid: God maakt al met al een grapje door Abraham te 'verzoeken' en diens geloof op de proef te stellen. Een moderne ethicus zal zich afvragen hoe een kind zo'n psychologisch trauma ooit te boven zou moeten komen. Naar hedendaagse ethische normen is dit schandelijke verhaal gelijktijdig een voorbeeld van kindermishandeling, intimidatie en dwang binnen een asymmetrische machtsverhouding, en daarbij de eerst gedocumenteerde toepassing van het verweer in Neurenberg: Tk voerde slechts bevelen uit.' Toch is het verhaal een van de grote stichtingsmythen van de drie monotheïstische religies. Ook nu weer zullen hedendaagse theologen tegensputteren en zeggen dat het verhaal van Abraham die Isaak wil offeren niet letterlijk moet worden genomen. En opnieuw bestaat het gepaste antwoord uit twee delen. Ten eerste, zelfs vandaag nog vatten veel mensen hun hele heilige schrift wél letterlijk op, en die mensen hebben heel wat politieke macht over ons, vooral in de Verenigde Staten en in de islamitische wereld. Ten tweede, als we het verhaal niet letterlijk moeten opvatten, hoe dan wel? Als een allegorie? Maar als een allegorie van wat dan? Van iets heel loffelijks zal het niet zijn. Is het misschien een zedenles? Maar wat voor soort zedelijkheid moeten we dan aan dit walgelijke verhaal ontlenen? Voor alle duidelijkheid: het enige wat ik voorlopig wil vaststellen is dat we onze ethiek beslist niet ontlenen aan de heilige boeken. En als we dat wel doen, dan gaan we in die boeken op zoek naar de leuke stukjes en wijzen we de onaangename van de hand. Maar dan moeten we een of ander onafhankelijk criterium hebben om te bepalen wat de moreel verantwoorde stukjes zijn; een criterium dat, waar het ook vandaan komt, niet uit de heilige boeken zelf kan komen en vermoedelijk voor ons allemaal beschikbaar is, of we nu gelovig zijn of niet. Apologeten proberen zelfs de rol van God in dit droevige verhaal nog een beetje fatsoenlijk te houden. Was het niet goed van God dat hij op het laatste nippertje Isaaks leven spaarde? Zelfs in het onaannemelijke geval dat ook maar één van mijn lezers zich laat overtuigen door zo'n obsceen staaltje van special pleading- het aanvoeren van bijzondere elementen - dan verwijs ik hen naar een ander verhaal over een menselijk offer dat minder goed afloopt. In Rechters 11 spreekt legerleider Jefta met God af dat als laatstgenoemde garandeert dat Jefta zal zegevieren over de Ammonieten, de hoofdman bij zijn thuiskomst onverwijld als brandoffer zal opdragen 'de eerste die uit de deur van mijn huis HET 'GOEDE' BOEK EN DE VERANDERENDE MORELE TIJDGEEST 2Ó3 naar mij toe komt'. Jefta verslaat de Ammonieten inderdaad ('hij bracht hun een zeer zware nederlaag toe', de gebruikelijke procedure in Rechters) en komt triomferend thuis. Het is niet verrassend dat zijn dochter, zijn enige kind, het huis uit komt gerend om hem te begroeten (met tamboerijnen en reidansen) en - helaas - zij is het eerste levende wezen dat hem tegemoet komt. Natuurlijk 'scheurt Jefta zijn kleren', maar er is niets aan te doen. God verheugde zich natuurlijk op het beloofde brandoffer en onder die omstandigheden stemde zijn dochter er braaf mee in te worden geofferd. Ze vraagt haar vader alleen de gunst om twee maanden naar de bergen te trekken om daar te rouwen om het feit dat ze als maagd moet sterven. Na die periode komt ze gedwee terug, waarna Jefta haar roostert. In dit geval zag God geen reden om tussenbeide te komen. Gods monumentale toorn wanneer zijn uitverkoren volk flirtte met een rivaliserende god lijkt nog verreweg het meest op het ergste soort seksuele jaloezie, en opnieuw zal een moderne ethicus het beslist niet aanprijzen als een na te volgen eigenschap. Dat men wordt verleid tot seksuele ontrouw is vlot te begrijpen, ook voor mensen die niet zwichten, en het is een hoofdingrediënt in veel poëzie, proza en drama, van Shakespeare tot ranzige slaapkamerkluchten. Maar de schijnbaar onweerstaanbare verleiding tot het verafgoden van uitheemse godheden is iets waar wij ons als moderne mensen veel minder bij kunnen voorstellen. In mijn naïeve visie lijkt het gebod 'Gij zult geen andere goden hebben ten koste van mij' niet zo razend moeilijk om na te leven; een eitje, zou je zeggen, in vergelijking met 'Gij zult uw zinnen niet zetten op de vrouw van uw naaste'. (Of zijn slavin.) Maar gedurende het hele tijdsbestek van het Oude Testament, met dezelfde voorspelbare regelmaat als in een slaapkamerklucht, hoeft God maar even zijn hielen te lichten of de Kinderen Israëls gaan aan de haal met Baal, of met een of andere sloerie in de vorm van een gesneden beeld.* Of, die ene rampzalige keer, met een gouden kalf... Mozes is, in nog sterkere mate dan Abraham, een voor de hand liggend rolmodel voor de volgelingen van de drie monotheïstische religies. Abraham mag dan de aartsvader zijn, maar als iemand de titel verdient van de grondlegger van *) Dit nogal komische idee werd mij aangereikt door de komiek Jonathan Miller, die het verrassend genoeg nooit heeft verwerkt in een sketch van het satirische B BC-programma Beyond the Fringe. Ik bedank hem ook voor zijn aanbeveling van een wetenschappelijke verhandeling waarop de grappige voorstelling van zaken is gebaseerd: Halbertal & Margalit (1992). 264 GOD ALS MISVATTING de leer van het jodendom en de daaruit ontstane religies, dan is het Mozes. Toen het voorval met het gouden kalf zich afspeelde, was Mozes een veilig eind weg. Hij zat op de berg Sinaï, waar hij één werd met God en de door God gegraveerde stenen tafelen kreeg. De mensen beneden (die de dood riskeerden als ze de berg ook maar zouden aanraken) lieten er geen gras over groeien: Toen Mozes maar wegbleef en niet naar beneden kwam, verdrong het volk zich om Aaron, en eiste: 'Kom, maak een god die voor ons uit kan gaan. Want die Mozes, de man die ons uit Egypte heeft geleid, we weten niet wat er met hem aan de hand is.' (Exodus 32:1). Aaron liet iedereen zijn goud inleveren, smolt het en maakte er een gouden kalf van. En voor die splinternieuwe godheid bouwde hij een altaar waarop iedereen kon beginnen te offeren. Tja, ze hadden kunnen weten dat je zulke grappen niet zomaar achter Gods rug moet uithalen. Hij zat dan wel op een berg, maar al met al was hij wel alwetend, en hij stuurde dan ook meteen Mozes naar beneden om de orde te herstellen. Mozes holde halsoverkop de berg af, met in zijn armen de stenen tafelen waarop God de tien geboden had geschreven. Toen hij beneden was en het gouden kalf zag, was hij zo woest dat hij de stenen tafelen in stukken op de grond smeet (God zou hem later nieuwe bezorgen, dus dat deerde niet). Mozes greep het gouden kalf, gooide het in het vuur, vermaalde het tot poeder, mengde de as met water en dwong de mensen dat goedje door te slikken. Toen beval hij iedereen van de priesterstam van Levi het zwaard aan te gespen en zo veel mogelijk mensen te doden. In totaal doodden zij ongeveer drieduizend mensen, een aantal dat, zou je hopen, toch genoeg moest zijn om Gods jaloezieaanval tot bedaren te brengen. Maar nee, God was nog niet klaar. In het laatste vers van dit gruwelijke hoofdstuk treft hij bij wijze van exit de mensen die nog resten met een plaag 'omdat zij het kalf maakten dat Aaron had gemaakt'. Het boek Numeri vertelt hoe God Mozes aanzette om de Midianieten aan te vallen. Zijn leger slacht alle mannen af en brandt alle steden van de Midianieten plat, maar het spaarde de vrouwen en kinderen. Deze barmhartige terughoudendheid van zijn soldaten maakt Mozes woest; hij beveelt dat alle babyjongetjes gedood moeten worden, evenals alle vrouwen die geen maagd zijn. 'Maar de meisjes die nog geen gemeenschap met een man hebben gehad, kunt u voor uzelf in leven laten' (Numeri 31: 18). Nee, Mozes is bezwaarlijk HET 'GOEDE' BOEK EN DE VERANDERENDE MORELE TIJDGEEST 265 een lichtend voorbeeld te noemen voor hedendaagse normen en waarden. Als moderne auteurs over religie überhaupt enige symbolische of allegorische betekenis verbinden aan de afslachting van de Midianieten, dan gaat die symboliek precies de verkeerde kant uit. De onfortuinlijke Midianieten waren, te oordelen naar het bijbelse relaas, slachtoffers van genocide in hun eigen land. Toch leeft hun naam slechts voort in de christelijke overlevering in het favoriete anglicaanse gezang (dat ik na vijftig jaar nog uit mijn hoofd ken en op twee melodieën kan zingen, beide in akelige mineur): Christian, dost thou see them On the holy ground? How the troops of Midian Prowl and prowl around? Christian, up and smite them, Counting gain but loss; Smite them by the merit Of the holy cross. Helaas, arme, onschuldige, zwartgemaakte, afgeslachte Midianieten, dat jullie alleen worden herinnerd als dichterlijk symbool van het universele kwaad in een Victoriaanse hymne. De rivaliserende god Baal lijkt de Israëlieten eeuwig te willen verleiden tot het koppig vereren van een andere god. In Numeri 25 worden veel Israëlieten door Moabitische vrouwen overgehaald om te offeren aan Baal. God reageert daarop met zijn karakteristieke toorn. Hij beveelt Mozes: 'Neem al de hoofden des volks, en hang ze den Heere tegen de zon, zo zal de hittigheid van des Heeren toorn gekeerd worden van Israël.' Wederom sta je ongewild versteld van de buitengewoon draconische wijze waarop wordt aangekeken tegen de zonde van het flirten met rivaliserende goden. In ons eigentijdse besef van waarden en rechtvaardigheid lijkt het een bagatel van een zonde in vergelijking met bijvoorbeeld het aanbieden van je dochter voor een groepsverkrachting. Het is een zoveelste voorbeeld voor de loskoppeling tussen de bijbelse en hedendaagse (ik ben geneigd te zeggen 'natuurlijke') ethiek. Natuurlijk is het makkelijk genoeg te begrijpen in het licht van de mementheorie en van de eigenschappen die een godheid nodig heeft om te overleven in het memenreservoir. De tragikomedie van Gods maniakale afgunst jegens alternatieve goden 266 GOD ALS MISVATTING komt steeds terug in het hele Oude Testament. Het is de motivatie van de eerste van de tien geboden (de geboden op de tafelen die Mozes kapot smeet: Exodus 20, Deuteronomium 5) en het komt nog prominenter naar voren in de (verder nogal verschillende) vervangende geboden die God bezorgde ter vervanging van de gebroken tafelen (Exodus 34). Als hij heeft beloofd de onfortuinlijke Amorieten, Kanaanieten, Hethieten, Perizzieten, Chiwwieten en Jebusieten uit hun stamlanden te verdrijven, komt God te spreken over waar het hem écht om te doen is: rivaliserende godenl ... Maar hun altaren zult gij lieden omwerpen, en hun opgerichte beelden zult gij verbreken, en hun bossen zult gij afhouwen. (Want gij zult u niet buigen voor een anderen god; want des Heeren Naam is IJveraar! een ijverig God is Hij!) Opdat gij misschien geen verbond maakt met den inwoner van dat land; en zij hun goden niet nahoereren, noch hun goden offerande doen, en hij u nodigende, gij van hun offerande etet. En gij voor uw zonen vrouwen neemt van hun dochteren; en hun dochteren, haar goden nahoererende, maken, dat ook uw zonen haar goden nahoereren. Gij zult u geen gegoten goden maken. (Exodus 34:13-17) Ja, natuurlijk natuurlijk, ik weet wel dat de tijden veranderd zijn en dat er vandaag geen enkele religieuze voorman meer is (afgezien van lieden van de Taliban of hun christelijke equivalenten in Amerika) die denkt als Mozes. Maar dat is nu precies mijn punt. Het enige wat ik wil vaststellen is dat de moderne ethiek, waar die ook vandaan moge komen, zeker niet uit de bijbel stamt. Geloofsijveraars komen niet weg met hun bewering dat religie hen voorziet van een of andere sluiproute om te kunnen bepalen wat goed is en wat fout: een bron die alleen beschikbaar is voor de bevoorrechten en niet voor atheïsten. Daar komen ze niet mee weg, ook niet als ze de geliefde truc toepassen om geselecteerde bijbelpassages 'symbolisch' in plaats van letterlijk te interpreteren. Op grond van wat voor criterium bepaal je dan wat je symbolisch en wat je letterlijk moet opvatten? De etnische zuiveringen waarmee werd begonnen ten tijde van Mozes komen tot een bloedige voleindiging in het boek Jozua, een tekst die opmerkelijk is vanwege de bloeddorstige slachtingen waarover het verhaalt (en het xenofobe genoegen waarmee dat gebeurt). Zoals het alleraardigste oude lied jubelend verkondigt: 'Joshua fit the battle of Jericho, and the walls catne a-tumbling down... There's none like good old Joshua, at the battle of Jericho.' Onze bovenste HET 'GOEDE' BOEK EN DE VERANDERENDE MORELE TIJDGEEST 267 beste Jozua rustte niet voordat 'zij alles met de ban hadden geslagen wat in de stad was, van den man tot de vrouw toe, van het kind tot den oude, en tot den os, en het klein vee, en den ezel, door de scherpte des zwaards.' (Jozua 6:21). Weer zullen theologen protesteren dat dat niet gebeurde. Lijkt me ook niet - het verhaal wil immers dat de muren instortten door alleen het kabaal van het geschreeuw van mannen en hun hoorngeschal, dus dat is inderdaad niet gebeurd - maar daar gaat het niet om. Het punt is dat, of het nu waar is of niet, de bijbel ons wordt voorgehouden als bron van ons moreel besef. En het bijbelverhaal van de verwoesting van Jericho door Jozua, of de invasie van het beloofde land in het algemeen, is moraliter niet te onderscheiden van Hitiers invasie van Polen of van de slachtingen die Saddam Hoessein aanrichtte onder Koerden en Moeras-Arabieren. De bijbel mag dan een boeiend en poëtisch stuk literatuur zijn, het is niet het soort boek dat je kinderen geeft om ze normen en waarden bij te brengen. Toevallig is het verhaal van Jozua in Jericho het onderwerp van een interessant experiment dat moreel bewustzijn bij kinderen onderzoekt; later in dit hoofdstuk kom ik daar nog op terug. Denk overigens niet dat de Godfïguur in het verhaal enige twijfels of scrupules had over de slachtingen en volkerenmoord die gepaard gingen met de bezetting van het beloofde land. Integendeel, zijn bevelen waren meedogenloos expliciet, bijvoorbeeld in Deuteronomium 20. God maakte duidelijk onderscheid tussen de mensen die het land bewoonden dat ze nodig hadden en degenen die een eind weg woonden. De laatste groep moest worden uitgenodigd om zich vreedzaam over te geven. Als ze dat weigerden, moesten alle mannen worden gedood en de vrouwen worden afgevoerd om kinderen te baren. Moet je zien wat men - in contrast met die nog relatief menselijke behandeling - in petto had voor stammen die de pech hadden dat ze al woonden in gebieden die waren voorbestemd als beloofde Lebensraum: 'Maar van de steden dezer volken, die u de Heere, uw God, ten erve geeft, zult gij niets laten leven, dat adem heeft. Maar gij zult ze ganselijk verbannen: de Hethieten, en de Amorieten, en de Kanaanieten, en de Ferezieten, de Hevieten, en de Jebusieten, gelijk als u de Heere, uw God, geboden heeft.' Hebben de mensen die met de bijbel zwaaien als inspiratie voor morele rechtschapenheid eigenlijk enig benul van wat er daadwerkelijk in staat? De volgende misstappen verdienen volgens Leviticus 20 de doodstraf: je ouders vervloeken; overspel plegen; de liefde bedrijven met je stiefmoeder of schoondochter; homoseksualiteit; een vrouw en tegelijk ook haar moeder huwen; bes- 268 GOD ALS MISVATTING tialiteit (om de schanddaad helemaal te wreken moet ook het arme dier worden afgemaakt). Natuurlijk word je ook geëxecuteerd als je werkt op de sabbat: dat punt komt her en der in het Oude Testament terug. In Numeri 15 betrappen de kinderen van Israël een man die op de sabbat hout sprokkelt. Ze stellen hem in bewaring en vragen God wat ze met hem moeten doen. God blijkt die dag niet in de stemming voor halve maatregelen. Jahweh zegt tegen Mozes: 'Die man moet ter dood gebracht worden. Heel de gemeenschap moet hem buiten het kamp stenigen. Toen voerde heel de gemeenschap hem buiten het kamp en stenigde hem dood.' Had deze onschuldige sprokkelaar vrouw en kinderen die om hem treurden? Gilde hij van angst toen de eerste stenen door de lucht suisden en krijste hij van pijn toen de keienregen zijn schedel verbrijzelde? Wat mij vandaag choqueert in dat soort verhalen is niet dat ze echt zijn gebeurd. Waarschijnlijk is dat niet zo. Waar ik versteld van sta, is dat mensen vandaag hun leven zouden moeten baseren op zo'n weerzinwekkend rolmodel als Jahweh. En, erger nog, dat ze autoritair proberen andere mensen datzelfde kwaadaardige monster (of die figuur nu bestaat of is verzonnen) met geweld op te dringen. De politieke macht van de lieden die in Amerika leuren met de tien geboden is vooral zo betreurenswaardig omdat de grondwet van die grootse republiek al met al werd opgesteld door mannen die, geschoold door de Verlichting, die artikelen in uitdrukkelijk seculiere termen formuleerden. Als we de tien geboden serieus namen, zouden we de verering van de foute goden en het vervaardigen van gesneden beelden respectievelijk als zonde nummer één en nummer twee moeten aanmerken. In plaats van het abominabele vandalisme van de Taliban, die in 2001 in de Afghaanse bergen de vijftig meter hoge boeddhabeelden van Bamiyan opbliezen, te veroordelen, zouden we hen prijzen om hun vroomheid! Wat wij beschouwen als hun vandalisme werd vast ingegeven door oprechte godsdienstijver. Van iets vergelijkbaars wordt op levendige wijze getuigd in het bizarre verhaal waarmee The Independent van 6 augustus 2005 opende. Op de voorpagina schrijft de krant onder de kop THE DESTRUCTION OF MEKKA: Het historische Mekka, de bakermat van de islam, wordt bedolven onder een nooit vertoonde aanval door religieuze zeloten. De hele rijke, door de eeuwen heen rijkgeschakeerde geschiedenis van de heilige stad is verdwenen• • Op dit moment staat de geboorteplaats van de profeet Mohammed oog in oog met bulldozers, en dat met stilzwijgende medewerking van de Saudische autoriteiten, wier onbuigzame interpretatie HET 'GOEDE' BOEK EN DE VERANDERENDE MORELE TIJDGEEST 269 van de islam hen dwingt hun eigen erfgoed uit te wissen ... Het motief achter de verwoestingen is de fanatieke angst van de wahabisten dat plaatsen van historisch en godsdienstig belang aanleiding zouden kunnen geven tot afgoderij of polytheïsme - de verering van meerdere, potentieel gelijkwaardige goden. Op afgoderij staat in Saoedi-Arabië in principe nog altijd de doodstraf door onthoofding.* Ik geloof niet dat er atheïsten in de wereld zijn die Mekka - of Chartres, York Minster of de Notre Dame, de Shwe-Dagon-stupa in Rangoon, de tempels van Kyoto of, natuurlijk, de boeddhabeelden van Bamiyan zouden willen platwalsen. Zoals de Amerikaanse natuurkundige en Nobelprijswinnaar Steven Weinberg zei: 'Religie is een belediging van de menselijke waardigheid. Met of zonder religie, zouden er goede mensen zijn die goede dingen doen en slechte mensen die slechte dingen doen. Maar wil je goede mensen zover krijgen om slechte dingen te doen, dan heb je daar religie voor nodig.' In 1670 zei Blaise Pascal (die van de gok) ook zoiets: 'Nooit doet men zo volledig en zo blijmoedig kwaad als uit godsdienstige overtuiging.' Wat ik hier in de eerste plaats heb willen aantonen is niet dat we onze ethische principes niet uit de heilige boeken zouden moeten halen (al is dat wel mijn mening). Ik heb vooral willen aantonen dat wij (inclusief de meeste gelovige mensen) onze moraliteit helemaal niet aan de heilige geschriften ontlenen. Ware dat wel zo, dan zouden we de sabbat strikt in acht nemen en zouden we het terecht en gepast vinden om iemand die dat nalaat te executeren. We zouden elke nieuwe bruid stenigen die niet kon bewijzen dat ze nog maagd was, als haar man te kennen zou geven niet tevreden met haar te zijn. We zouden ongehoorzame kinderen ter dood brengen. We zouden... Wacht even. Misschien ben ik niet helemaal sportief geweest. Aardige christenen hebben dit hele subhoofdstuk al zitten sputteren: iedereen weet dat het Oude Testament behoorlijk onaangename kost is. Het Nieuwe Testament van Jezus maakt die schade ongedaan en zorgt dat alles goed afloopt. Ja toch? *) 'We alt fund this torrent of Saudi bigotry' van Johann Hari is een verhandeling over de verraderlijke invloed van Saoedische wahabieten in het huidige Groot-Brittannië. Het artikel verscheen eerst in The Independent van 8 februari 2007 en is vervolgens overgenomen door verscheidene websites, o.a. door RichardDawkins.net. 27O GOD ALS MISVATTING IS HET NIEUWE TESTAMENT SOMS BETER? Het staat buiten kijf dat Jezus moreel gezien een hele verbetering is vergeleken met die wrede bruut van het Oude Testament. Sterker nog, als hij heeft bestaan was Jezus (of wie zijn script ook schreef als hij niet heeft bestaan) beslist een van de grote ethische vernieuwers in de geschiedenis. De Bergrede is zijn tijd echt vooruit. En met het toekeren van zijn andere wang loopt hij tweeduizend jaar voor op Gandhi en Martin Luther King. Ik schreef ook niet voor niets een artikel met de titel Atheïsten voor Jezus' (ik was heel blij toen ik een T-shirt met die woorden cadeau kreeg).9 4 Maar de morele superioriteit van Jezus bevestigt precies mijn punt. Jezus nam geen genoegen met de heilige boeken van zijn opvoeding om er zijn ethiek aan te ontlenen. Hij neemt er zelfs expliciet afstand van, bijvoorbeeld wanneer hij de strenge waarschuwingen over het schenden van de sabbat afdoet met de opmerking dat de sabbat er voor de mens is en niet andersom. Een zinsnede die algemeen is gaan gelden als een wijs spreekwoord. Aangezien de centrale stelling van dit hoofdstuk is dat we onze moraliteit niet aan de bijbel ontlenen noch zouden moeten ontlenen, moeten we Jezus prijzen omdat hij uitgerekend optreedt als model voor die stelling. Anderzijds moeten we toegeven dat Jezus' opvattingen over het gezin toch te wensen overlaten. Hij was kortaangebonden, om niet te zeggen bot, tegen zijn eigen moeder, en moedigde zijn discipelen aan hun familie in de steek te laten om hem te volgen. 'Indien iemand tot Mij komt en niet haat zijn vader, en moeder, en vrouw, en kinderen, en broeders, en zusters, ja, ook zelfs zijn eigen leven, die kan Mijn discipel niet zijn.' (Lucas 14:26) De Amerikaanse cabaretière Julia Sweeney gaf op de volgende manier uitdrukking aan haar verbijstering in haar soloprogramma Letting Go of God:95 'Dat is toch wat sekten doen? Ervoor zorgen dat je je familie afwijst zodat ze je van alles kunnen inprenten?'9 6 Ondanks zijn wat bedenkelijke ideeën over het gezin waren de morele lessen van Jezus bewonderenswaardig - zeker vergeleken met het ethisch rampengebied van het Oude Testament. Maar er zijn ook andere leringen in het Nieuwe Testament waarachter geen enkel deugdzaam persoon zich zou scharen. Ik heb het dan vooral over de centrale leer van het christendom. De leer van de 'verzoening' en 'erfzonde', de kern van de theologie van het Nieuwe Testament, is moreel bijna even stuitend als het verhaal van Abraham die zich opmaakt om Isaak te barbecuen - waar het op lijkt, en niet toevallig, zoals Geza Vermes dui- HET 'GOEDE' BOEK EN DE VERANDERENDE MORELE TIJDGEEST 271 delijk maakt in The Changing Faces of Jesus. De erfzonde zelf komt namelijk rechtstreeks uit de oudtestamentische mythe van Adam en Eva. Hun zonde - het eten van de vruchten van een verboden boom - lijkt onschuldig genoeg om af te doen met een standje. De symbolische aard van die vrucht (de kennis van goed en kwaad, die in de praktijk de kennis bleek te zijn dat ze naakt waren) volstond om het pikken van appels op te blazen tot de vader en de moeder van alle zonden. Zij en al hun nakomelingen werden voorgoed verbannen uit de Hof van Eden, beroofd van de gave van het eeuwige leven, en veroordeeld tot de pijn van respectievelijk het zwoegen op het veld en het baren. Nogal wraakzuchtig tot dusverre; in de lijn van de toon van het Oude Testament. De theologie van het Nieuwe Testament voegt er een nieuwe onrechtvaardigheid aan toe, bekroond door een nieuwe vorm van sadomasochisme die qua wreedheid nauwelijks onderdoet voor het Oude Testament. Als je er even bij stilstaat, is het opmerkelijk dat een godsdienst een martelwerktuig, een instrument waarmee de doodstraf wordt voltrokken, aanneemt als het gewijde symbool bij uitstek, dat vaak om de hals wordt gedragen. Lenny Bruce schimpte terecht dat als Jezus twintig jaar geleden was gedood, katholieke schoolkinderen nu kleine elektrische stoeltjes om hun nek zouden dragen in plaats van kruisen. Maar de theologie en bestraffingstheorie erachter zijn nog erger. Men stelt dat de zondeval van Adam en Eva in de mannelijke lijn is doorgegeven - via het zaad volgens Augustinus. Wat voor moraalfilosofie is dat nu weer, die ieder kind nog voor het geboren wordt, veroordeelt tot het torsen van het gewicht van de zonde van een verre voorouder? Het was trouwens Augustinus - die zichzelf opwierp als een soort persoonlijke autoriteit op het gebied van zonden - die verantwoordelijk was voor de introductie van de term 'erfzonde'. Vóór hem sprak men van de 'oerzonde'. Augustinus' uitspraken en overwegingen belichamen in mijn ogen de ongezonde gepreoccupeerdheid van vroege christelijke theologen met zonde. Ze hadden hun bladzijden en preken ook kunnen wijden aan de verheerlijking van de sterrenhemel, groene wouden en bergen, de zeeën en de ochtendkoren van de vogels. Af en toe worden ze genoemd, maar de christelijke focus is op overstelpende wijze gericht op zonde, zonde en nog eens zonde. Wat een ellendig bekommernisje om je leven door te laten overheersen. Sam Harris haalt er in zijn Letter to a Christian Nation dan ook op een schitterende en verwoestende manier naar uit: 'Het lijkt jullie voornaamste bekommernis te zijn dat de Schepper van het universum zich zal storen aan iets dat mensen doen als ze in hun 272 GOD ALS MISVATTING blootje zijn. Dat preutse gedoe van jullie draagt dagelijks bij tot een overschot aan menselijke ellende.' Maar nu dat sadomasochisme. God incarneerde zichzelf als een man - Jezus - met de bedoeling zich te laten martelen en ter dood te laten brengen bij wijze van verzoening voor de erfzonde van Adam. Sinds Paulus deze afschuwelijke leer ging verkondigen is Jezus vereerd als de verlosser van al onze zonden. Niet alleen van de zonde die Adam in het verleden heeft begaan, maar ook van toekomstige zonden - of toekomstige mensen zich nu wel of niet hebben voorgenomen die te begaan! Nog een zijsprong. Het is veel mensen opgevallen, onder wie Robert Graves in zijn epische roman King Jezus, dat de arme Judas Iskariot nogal misdeeld is door de geschiedenis, temeer ook omdat zijn 'verraad' een noodzakelijk deel uitmaakte van het kosmische plan. Hetzelfde zou je kunnen zeggen over Jezus' vermeende moordenaars. Als Jezus verraden en vervolgens vermoord wilde worden om ons allen te verlossen, is het dan niet een beetje onsportief van degenen die zichzelf als verlost beschouwen om het door de eeuwen heen gemunt te hebben op Judas en op de joden? Ik had het eerder al over die lange lijst van niet-canonieke evangeliën. Onlangs is de vertaling verschenen van een manuscript dat naar verluidt het evangelie van Judas is.9 7 Die tekst heeft nogal wat publiciteit gekregen. De omstandigheden van de ontdekking van het handschrift zijn niet helemaal duidelijk, maar het zou ergens in de jaren zestig of zeventig zijn opgedoken in Egypte. Het is in Koptisch schrift geschreven op 62 bladzijden papyrus. Ci4-datering wijst uit dat het document van circa 300 n.Chr. is, maar waarschijnlijk is de tekst gebaseerd op een ouder Grieks manuscript. Wie de auteur ook was, het evangelie wordt verteld vanuit de optiek van Judas Iskariot en stelt dat Judas Jezus alleen verried omdat Jezus hem had gevraagd die rol te spelen. Het maakte allemaal deel uit van het plan dat zou leiden tot de kruisiging van Jezus waarmee hij het mensdom zou verlossen. Hoe weerzinwekkend die leer op zich ook is, het document lijkt te bevestigen dat Judas al die tijd ten onrechte is belasterd.* Ik noemde de verzoeningsleer, de centrale doctrine van het christendom, al kwaadaardig, sadomasochistisch en stuitend. We zouden hem ook moeten ver- *) Reading Judas door Elaine Pagels en Karen L. King (Viking, London, 2007) was nog in voorbereiding bij verschijning van de eerste drukken van mijn boek, maar het is inmiddels uitgekomen. Op basis van de vertaling van het evangelie van Judas door Karen King neemt het een sympathieke houding aan jegens deze vermeende aartsverrader (die in zijn evangelie in de derde persoon naar zichzelf verwijst). HET 'GOEDE' BOEK EN DE VERANDERENDE MORELE TIJDGEEST 273 werpen als volkomen geschift, ware het niet dat iedereen er overal zo vertrouwd mee is dat de scherpe kantjes van onze objectiviteit zijn afgesleten. Als God ons onze zonden wilde vergeven, waarom vergaf hij die dan niet gewoon, zonder zich bij wijze van betaling eerst te laten martelen en ter dood te laten brengen - waarbij hij en passant generaties joden tot in de verre, verre toekomst veroordeelde tot pogroms en vervolging als 'de moordenaars van Christus'. Is die 'erfzonde' soms ook via het zaad doorgegeven? De joodse geleerde Geza Vermes stelt dat Paulus doortrokken was van het oude principe in de joodse theologie dat er geen sprake kan zijn van vergeving zonder bloedvergieten.9 8 Paulus zegt dat zelf met zoveel woorden in zijn Brief aan de Hebreeën (9:22). Vooruitstrevende ethici hebben er tegenwoordig moeite mee om eender welke theorie of straf in het teken van vergelding te billijken, laat staan het zondebokmodel - een onschuldige laten boeten voor de zonden van de schuldigen. Hoe het ook zij, ongewild vraag je je af op wie God eigenlijk indruk wilde maken. Vermoedelijk op zichzelf - én rechter én jury én slachtoffer van de terechtstelling. En om het helemaal mooi te maken: Adam, die zogenaamd de oerzonde had gepleegd, heeft überhaupt niet eens bestaan. Dat Paulus dat niet wist, is nog te vergeven, maar de alwetende God moet ervan op de hoogte zijn geweest (en dus Jezus ook, als je gelooft dat ook hij God is). Maar dat ongemakkelijke feit is een funeste ondermijning van de premisse van die hele omslachtig valse verzoeningstheorie. O, maar natuurlijk! Het verhaal van Adam en Eva is altijd maar symbolisch bedoeld, zegt u? Symbolisch? Dus om indruk te maken op zichzelf, liet Jezus zich martelen en kruisigen voor een symbolische zonde, begaan door een niet-bestaand individu? Ik zei het al: compleet geschift en daarbij wreed onaangenaam. Alvorens de bijbel te verlaten, wil ik de aandacht nog even vestigen op een wel heel onfris aspect van de zedenleer van de Schrift. Christenen beseffen zelden dat veel van de morele voorkomendheid jegens anderen, zoals die ogenschijnlijk wordt gepredikt in zowel het Oude als het Nieuwe Testament, aanvankelijk louter van toepassing was op een streng begrensde kliek. 'Heb uw naaste lief had een andere betekenis dan we er nu aan menen te moeten verbinden. Het betekende alleen 'Heb andere joden lief. Dat punt wordt verpletterend duidelijk gemaakt door de Amerikaanse arts en evolutionair-antropoloog John Hartung. Hij heeft een opmerkelijk essay geschreven over evolutie en de bijbelse geschiedenis van de groepsethiek, waarbij hij ook de keerzijde belicht: vijandigheid jegens niet-groepsleden. 274 GOD ALS MISVATTING HEB UW NAASTE LIEF Van meet af aan druipt de galgenhumor van Hartungs stuk." Hij vangt zijn relaas aan met een initiatief van baptisten in de zuidelijke staten van de VS die overgaan tot telling van het aantal inwoners van Alabama in de hel. Zoals The New York Times en Newsday berichtten, beloopt hun totaal 1,86 miljoen zielen. Die uitkomst was een raming volgens een geheime wegingsformule waarbij methodisten meer kans hebben om te worden gespaard dan rooms-katholieken, terwijl nagenoeg iedereen die tijdens zijn leven niet behoorde tot een kerkgenootschap als verloren wordt beschouwd. De spectaculaire verwaandheid van dat slag mensen zie je ook terug op de verschillende 'rapture-websites' - sites rond het thema van de 'opname' in de hemel - waarvan de auteur-webmaster het de gewoonste zaak van de wereld vindt dat hij behoort tot de uitverkorenen die zullen 'verdwijnen' in de hemel, wanneer de eindtijd daar is. Hier volgt een markant voorbeeld van de auteur van www.raptureready.com, een van de meest walgelijk huichelachtige sites in het genre: 'Als de wegvoering zou plaatsvinden, met mijn afwezigheid tot gevolg, dan zullen tribulatieheiligen deze site moeten spiegelen op een andere server of financieel moeten ondersteunen.'* In Hartungs uitleg van de bijbel stelt hij dat het boek christenen geen enkele grond tot zelfingenomenheid aanreikt. Jezus beperkte de coterie van gespaarden namelijk strikt tot joden - in dat opzicht volgde hij de oudtestamentische traditie, de enige die hij kende. Hartung laat duidelijk zien dat 'Gij zult niet doden' nooit de betekenis heeft gehad die wij er nu aan verbinden. Het betekende namelijk heel specifiek: 'Gij zult geen joden doden.' En al die geboden die verwijzen naar 'uw naaste' zijn net zo exclusief bedoeld. 'Naaste' betekent niets anders dan 'medeaanhanger van het joodse geloof. Mozes Maimonides, de zeer gerespecteerde rabbijn en arts uit de 12de eeuw, zet de volledige betekenis van 'Gij zult niet doden' als volgt uiteen: 'Doodt men één enkele Israëliet, dan overtreedt men een negatief gebod, daar de Schrift zegt: "Gij zult niet doden." Doodt men moedwillig in het bijzijn van getuigen, dan wordt hij door het zwaard ter dood gebracht. Het behoeft geen betoog dat men niet ter dood wordt gebracht indien men een heiden doodt.' Het behoeft geen verder betoogd. Hartung citeert in dezelfde trant het Sanhedrin (het joodse hooggerechts- ' Misschien dat u niet weet wat 'tribulatieheiligen' wil zeggen? Laat maar zitten, u hebt wel wat beters te doen. HET 'GOEDE' BOEK EN DE VERANDERENDE MORELE TIJDGEEST 275 hof, voorgezeten door de hogepriester) dat een man zou vrijspreken als die per ongeluk een Israëliet doodde, terwijl het de bedoeling was een dier of heiden te doden. Uit dit prikkelende morele vraagstukje vloeit een mooi punt voort. Wat zou er zijn gebeurd als hij een steen gooide naar een groep van negen heidenen en één Israëliet, en zo ongelukkig was de Israëliet te doden? Mmm, lastig... Maar het antwoord is duidelijk: 'Dan kan zijn niet-aansprakelijkheid worden opgemaakt uit het feit dat de meeste mensen van die groep heidenen waren.' Hartung gebruikt veel van de bijbelcitaten over de verovering van het beloofde land van Mozes, Jozua en de rechters, die ik ook aanvoer in dit hoofdstuk. Ik was zo voorzichtig om te erkennen dat gelovige mensen niet meer op bijbelse wijze denken. In mijn ogen bleek daaruit dat onze ethiek, of we nu godsdienstig zijn of niet, afkomstig is uit een andere bron, en dat die andere bron, wat het ook is, ons allemaal ter beschikking staat, of we nu een religie aanhangen of niet. Maar Hartung vertelt over een ontstellende studie verricht door George Tamarin. Deze Israëlische psycholoog legde meer dan duizend Israëlische schoolkinderen van acht tot veertien jaar het verhaal voor van de val van Jericho in het boek Jozua (6:16-24): En ... Jozua zei tot het volk: 'Nu schreeuwen!' Jahweh levert de stad aan u over. De stad en al wat erin is, moet door de ban aan Jahweh gewijd worden ... het goud en het zilver en alle voorwerpen van brons of ijzer zijn Jahweh toegeheiligd; ze moeten bij de schat van Jahweh gevoegd worden.' ... Alles in de stad sloegen zij met de ban, mannen en vrouwen, kinderen en grijsaards, runderen, schapen en ezels, een prooi voor het zwaard. ... De stad met al wat erin was, staken zij in brand; al het goud en zilver en de voorwerpen van brons en ijzer voegden zij bij de schat van het huis van Jahweh. Tamarin stelde de kinderen toen een eenvoudige ethische vraag: 'Denk je dat Jozua en de Israëlieten goed werk deden of niet?' Ze moesten kiezen tussen A (geheel mee eens), B (gedeeltelijk mee eens) of C (geheel oneens). De resultaten liepen tamelijk uiteen: 66% was het helemaal met Jozua eens, 26% helemaal oneens en een veel kleiner percentage (8%) vormde met 'gedeeltelijk eens' de middenmoot. Hieronder volgen drie typerende antwoorden van groep A (geheel eens): 276 GOD ALS MISVATTING Volgens mij deden Jozua en de Zonen van Israël goed werk, en wel om de volgende redenen: God had hun dit land beloofd en toestemming gegeven het te veroveren. Als ze het niet zo hadden aangepakt of niemand hadden gedood, dan zou het gevaar hebben bestaan dat de Zonen van Israël zouden zijn geassimileerd met de gojim. Volgens mij had Jozua gelijk toen hij dat deed, al was het maar omdat God hem had opgedragen die mensen uit te roeien zodat de stammen van Israël niet met hen vermengd konden raken en zo hun slechte gewoonten zouden overnemen. Jozua deed er goed aan Jericho te veroveren omdat de mensen die daar woonden van een ander geloof waren, en toen Jozua ze doodde roeide hij hun geloof uit. De rechtvaardiging van de genocidale slachting van Jozua is in elk antwoord godsdienstig van aard. Zelfs de kinderen uit de C-categorie, die het totaal met Jozua oneens waren, omkleedden hun keuze soms met verkapt religieuze redenen. Zo was er een meisje dat het niet eens was met Jozua's verovering van Jericho omdat hij daartoe de stad had moeten binnengaan: Ik vind dat slecht, omdat Arabieren onrein zijn en als je een onrein land betreedt, word je zelf onrein en word je vervloekt net als zij. Twee andere respondentjes die het volkomen afwezen, deden dat omdat Jozua alles verwoestte, ook het vee en de huizen, in plaats van die intact te houden als buit voor de Israëlieten: Volgens mij deed Jozua het niet goed, want ze hadden de dieren voor zichzelf kunnen houden. Volgens mij deed Jozua het niet goed, want hij had de huizen van Jericho kunnen laten staan; als hij die niet had verwoest, hadden de Israëlieten er kunnen wonen. HET 'GOEDE' BOEK EN DE VERANDERENDE MORELE TIJDGEEST 277 Weer twijfelt de wijze Maimonides, vaak aangehaald vanwege zijn grote geleerdheid, geen moment om op dit punt zijn positie te bepalen: 'Het is een positief gebod om de zeven volken te vernietigen, want er staat geschreven: "Gij zult ze met de ban slaan." Indien men ze niet allemaal ter dood brengt, voor zover men daartoe de mogelijkheid heeft, dan schendt men een negatief gebod, daar er staat geschreven: "Gij zult niets laten leven, dat adem heeft."' In tegenstelling tot Maimonides waren de kinderen in Tamarins experiment jong genoeg om onschuldig te zijn. Vermoedelijk waren de wrede standpunten die ze ten beste gaven, de meningen van hun ouders of van de culturele groep waarin ze werden opgevoed. Ik neem aan dat de kans erin zit dat Palestijnse kinderen, die opgroeien in hetzelfde door oorlog verscheurde land, zouden komen met gelijkwaardige opinies van tegenovergestelde strekking. Die overwegingen stemmen me droevig. Ze lijken de immense macht van religie aan te tonen, en vooral van de godsdienstige opvoeding van kinderen, om verdeeldheid onder de mensen te zaaien, en om historische vijandschappen en geërfde vendetta's in stand te houden. Ik kan er niet omheen dat twee van de drie kenmerkende antwoorden van groep A die Tamarin noemt, verwijzen naar het onheil van assimilatie, terwijl het derde het doden van mensen rechtvaardigt om de religie van anderen uit te roeien. Tamarin gebruikte een fascinerende controlegroep in zijn experiment. Een andere groep van 168 Israëlische kinderen kreeg namelijk dezelfde tekst uit het boek Jozua voorgelegd, maar in dat verhaal had hij de naam Jozua vervangen door 'generaal Lin' en in plaats van 'Israël' voerde hij 'een Chinees koninkrijk van drieduizend jaar geleden' op. In die context leverde het experiment tegenovergestelde resultaten op. Slechts 7% keurde het gedrag van generaal Lin goed, terwijl 75% het afkeurde. Met andere woorden, als de loyale houding van de kinderen ten opzichte van het jodendom geen factor meer is in hun overwegingen, schaart de meerderheid van de kinderen zich achter het ethische standpunt dat de meeste moderne mensen zouden innemen. Het optreden van Jozua was een daad van barbaarse genocide. Maar vanuit een religieuze invalshoek ziet het er allemaal heel anders uit. En dat verschil zien kinderen al jong. Het was religie die het verschil uitmaakte tussen het veroordelen en het billijken van voLkenmoord. In het tweede deel van zijn essay buigt Hartung zich over het Nieuwe Testament. Als ik zijn stelling even samenvat, was Jezus een aanhanger van dezelfde groepsethiek - gekoppeld aan vijandigheid jegens individuen en groepen bui- 278 GOD ALS MISVATTING ten de eigen groep - die het Oude Testament als vanzelfsprekend aanneemt. Jezus was een loyale jood. Het was Paulus die met het plan op de proppen kwam om de joodse God naar de niet-joden te brengen. Hartung stelt het onomwondener dan ikzelf zou durven: 'Jezus zou zich in zijn graf hebben omgedraaid als hij had geweten dat Paulus zijn plan naar de zwijnen zou brengen.' Hartung amuseert zich kostelijk met het boek Openbaring, dat zonder twijfel een van de merkwaardigste bijbelboeken is. Naar verluidt zou het zijn geschreven door de apostel Johannes en, zoals Ken's Guide to the Bible puntig verwoordt: 'als zijn Brieven ons een Johannes op marihuana laten zien, dan toont Openbaring ons Johannes op LSD. ' 1 0 0 Hartung vestigt de aandacht op de twee verzen in Openbaring waar het aantal 'verzegelden' (door bepaalde sekten, onder andere de Jehovagetuigen, uitgelegd als 'verlosten') wordt beperkt tot 144000 stervelingen. Hartung stelt dat dat allemaal joden moeten zijn: 12000 mensen van elk van de twaalf stammen. Ken Smith gaat nog verder en wijst erop dat de 144000 verkorenen 'zich niet bezoedelden aan vrouwen', wat haast wel moet betekenen dat geen van hen vrouwen konden zijn. Tja, dat is wat inmiddels viel te verwachten. Er staat nog veel meer boeiends in Hartungs onderhoudende essay. Ik beperk me ertoe het mijn lezers nogmaals aan te bevelen, en de verdere strekking samen te vatten met nog een citaat: De bijbel is een blauwdruk van groepsethiek, compleet met instructies voor genocide, het knechten van andere groepen, en de wereldheerschappij. Maar de bijbel is niet alleen boosaardig vanwege zijn doelstellingen en zelfs niet om zijn verheerlijking van moord, wreedheid en verkrachting. Dat zien we wel in meer klassieke bronnen - denk aan de Ilias, de IJslandse saga's, vertellingen van de oude Syriërs en antieke inscripties van de Maya's. Maar niemand verkoopt de Ilias als ethisch kompas. Daar ligt meteen het probleem. De bijbel wordt verkocht, en aangeschaft, als een richtsnoer voor de wijze waarop mensen hun leven moeten leiden. En het boek is verreweg 's werelds grootste bestseller aller tijden. Voor het geval iemand zou denken dat het exclusieve karakter van het traditionele jodendom uniek is onder religies, is het goed om even te kijken naar het volgende aanmatigende vers uit een hymne van Isaac Watts (1674-1748): HET 'GOEDE' BOEK EN DE VERANDERENDE MORELE TIJDGEEST 279 Lord, I ascribe it to Thy Grace, And not to chance, as others do, That I was born of Christian Race And not a Heathen or a Jew. Wat mij zo overweldigt bij dat vers is niet zozeer die exclusiviteit op zich, maar de logica. Heel veel anderen werden inderdaad geboren in andere religies dan het christendom, maar hoe bepaalde God welke toekomstige mensen in aanmerking kwamen voor zo'n bevoorrechte 'christelijke' geboorte? Waarom zou die eer te beurt vallen aan Isaac Watts en aan de mensen die hij voor ogen had toen hij zijn lied zong? Hoe het ook zij, wat was voordat Isaac Watts werd verwekt, de aard van de entiteit die die gunst toeviel? Hier begeven we ons op duister terrein, maar vermoedelijk niet te duister voor een geest die is afgestemd op theologisch denken. Het gezang van Isaac Watts doet denken aan de drie dagelijkse gebeden die mannelijke joden van orthodoxe en conservatieve gezindte (overigens niet die van hervormde strekking) moeten reciteren: 'Gezegend bent U dat u mij geen ongelovige (niet-jood) heeft gemaakt. Gezegend bent U dat u mij geen vrouw heeft gemaakt. Gezegend bent U dat u mij geen slaaf heeft gemaakt.' Religie is zonder twijfel een verdeeldheid scheppende kracht en dat is ook een van de voornaamste aantijgingen die ertegen zijn aan te voeren. Maar men heeft veelvuldig en terecht gezegd dat oorlogen en vetes tussen religieuze groeperingen en sekten maar zelden daadwerkelijk theologische geschillen betreffen. Wanneer een protestantse paramilitair in Noord-Ierland een katholiek vermoordt, mompelt hij niet binnensmonds: 'Dat zal je leren, transsubstantiatie- aanhangende, mariafiele, naar wierook stinkende rotzak!' De kans is veel groter dat hij de dood wreekt van een andere protestant die een tijd geleden werd gedood door een andere katholiek, misschien in de loop van een vete die al generaties duurt. Religie is een etiketvoor de vijandschap en wraakzucht tussen groepen, niet noodzakelijk erger dan andere etiketten zoals huidskleur, taal of favoriete voetbalploeg, maar vaak voorhanden wanneer andere etiketten dat niet zijn. Jaja, natuurlijk zijn de problemen in Noord-Ierland van politieke aard. Er is inderdaad sprake geweest van economische en politieke onderdrukking van één groep door de andere, en die dateert van eeuwen her. Er zijn daadwerkelijk oprechte grieven en onrechtvaardigheden, en die lijken allemaal weinig met religie 280 GOD ALS MISVATTING te maken te hebben. Behalve dan - en dat is een belangrijk punt dat velen over het hoofd zien - dat er zonder religie geen etiketten zouden zijn aan de hand waarvan men zou kunnen bepalen wie onderdrukt en wie gewroken moet worden. En het werkelijke probleem in Noord-Ierland is dat die etiketten vele generaties lang worden overgeërfd. Katholieken wier ouders, grootouders en overgrootouders naar katholieke scholen gingen, sturen hun kinderen naar katholieke scholen. Protestanten wier ouders, grootouders en overgrootouders naar protestantse scholen gingen, sturen hun kinderen naar protestantse scholen. De twee groepen mensen hebben dezelfde huidskleur, spreken dezelfde taal, houden van dezelfde dingen, maar het is haast alsof ze tot verschillende soorten behoren, zo diep is de historische kloof. En zonder religie - en confessioneel gescheiden onderwijs - zou die kloof er gewoon niet zijn. De oorlogvoerende stammen zouden door huwelijken met elkaar verweven zijn geraakt en allang in elkaar zijn opgegaan.Van Kosovo tot Palestina, van Irak tot Soedan, van Ulster tot het Indiase subcontinent, kijk maar eens naar al die regio's in de wereld die het toneel zijn van hardnekkige animositeit en taai geweld tussen rivaliserende groepen. Ik kan niet garanderen dat je altijd zal zien dat religies de overheersende etiketten zijn die de groepen zichzelf en elkaar opplakken. Maar het zit er wel dik in. Ten tijde van de deling van Brits-Indië werden meer dan een miljoen mensen afgeslacht tijdens godsdienstrellen tussen hindoes en moslims (en 15 miljoen mensen raakten ontheemd). Er waren geen andere dan godsdienstige naambordjes op grond waarvan werd bepaald wie wie moest doden; op de keper beschouwd was er alleen religie. Naar aanleiding van een recentere vlaag van religieus geïnspireerde slachtpartijen in India voelde Salman Rushdie zich geroepen om een artikel te schrijven met de titel 'Religion, as ever, is the poison in India's blood'.1 0 1 Zijn slotalinea luidt als volgt: Wat valt er nog te respecteren aan dit alles of aan al die misdaden die bijna dagelijks en wereldwijd worden begaan in de angstaanjagende naam van het geloof? Hoe goed, met wat voor moordende resultaten, slaagt religie erin om totems op te richten, en hoe bereid zijn we niet om daarvoor te doden! En als we het maar vaak genoeg doen, maakt het afsterven van onze emoties het gemakkelijker om het weer te doen. Dus het probleem van India blijkt het probleem van de wereld te zijn. Wat er in India gebeurde, gebeurde in de naam van God. De naam van het probleem is God. HET 'GOEDE' BOEK EN DE VERANDERENDE MORELE TIJDGEEST 28l Ik ontken niet dat de krachtige neiging van mensen om zich loyaal te tonen binnen hun groep en vijandig naar de buitenwacht ook zou bestaan als er geen godsdienst was. Supporters van rivaliserende voetbalclubs zijn een voorbeeld van het verschijnsel in het klein. Zelfs bij voetbalsupporters zie je soms godsdienstig bepaalde verdeeldheid, denk maar aan de fans van de Glasgow Rangers en Glasgow Celtic. Ook talen (zie België), rassen en stammen (vooral in Afrika) kunnen kenmerken zijn op grond waarvan ernstige verdeeldheid kan worden gezaaid. Maar religie vergroot en verergert de aangerichte schade op minstens drie manieren: • Het labelen van kinderen. Kinderen staan te boek als 'katholieke kinderen' of'protestantse kinderen' enz. En weer gebeurt dat al op jonge leeftijd; in elk geval lang voordat ze voor zichzelf hebben bepaald hoe ze tegenover het geloof staan (in hoofdstuk 9 kom ik terug op het misbruik maken van de kinderjaren). • Gescheiden onderwijs. Kinderen gaan school, vaak al vanaf prille leeftijd, met leden van de eigen religieuze groep en gescheiden van andere religies. Het is niet overdreven om te zeggen dat de problemen in Noord-Ierland in het tijdsbestek van één generatie zouden verdwijnen als dat gescheiden onderwijs werd afgeschaft. • Het taboe van 'gemengde huwelijken'. Voorkomen dat rivaliserende groepen vermengd raken houdt erfvijandschap en vetes in stand. Werden gemengde huwelijken toegestaan, dan zou dat langs natuurlijke weg leiden tot het wegebben van animositeit. Het dorp Glenarm in Noord-Ierland behoort tot het landgoed van de graven van Antrim. Ooit deed de toenmalige graaf het ondenkbare: hij trouwde met een katholieke vrouw. Onmiddellijk werden in de huizen in heel Glenarm de luiken gesloten als blijk van rouw. Ook onder gelovige joden geldt het gemengde huwelijk vaak als een gruwel. Heel wat van de eerdergenoemde Israëlische kinderen voerden de afschuwelijke gevaren van 'assimilatie' aan als argument ter verdediging van het optreden van Jozua in de strijd om Jericho. Als mensen van verschillend geloof wel trouwen, wordt dat in beide geloofsgemeenschappen omineus beschreven als een 'gemengd huwelijk' en vaak is er dan sprake van aanslepende geschillen over hoe de kinderen moeten worden opgevoed. Ik weet nog dat ik als kind (in de tijd dat ik nog grote liefde koesterde voor de An- 282 GOD ALS MISVATTING glicaanse Kerk) met stomheid geslagen was toen ik vernam van de regel dat eventuele kinderen uit het huwelijk van een anglicaanse en een katholieke partner altijd katholiek werden opgevoed. Ik kon me best voorstellen waarom geestelijken van elk van beide gezindten zouden proberen die voorwaarde te bedingen, maar wat ik niet begreep (nog altijd niet) was de asymmetrie. Waarom sloegen anglicaanse priesters niet terug met een gelijkluidende regel? Ik neem aan omdat ze minder onverbiddelijk zijn; mijn oude kapelaan en 'Our Padre' van Betjeman waren gewoon te aardig. Sociologen hebben statistische studies verricht naar homogamie (iemand van hetzelfde geloof trouwen) en heterogamie (trouwen met iemand van een ander geloof). Norval D. Glenn, van de universiteit van Texas in Austin, verzamelde een aantal van zulke studies (tot 1978) en analyseerde die als één geheel.1 0 2 Hij kwam tot de slotsom dat religieuze homogamie een significante tendens is bij christenen (protestanten trouwen met protestanten en katholieken met katholieken; iets wat verder gaat dan het bekende effect van 'de jongen van de buren'), maar dat die tendens in het bijzonder opvalt bij joden. Van een totale steekproef van 6021 gehuwden die de vragenlijst beantwoordden, noemden 140 ondervraagden zichzelf joods. Van hen was 85,7% getrouwd met iemand van het joodse geloof. Dit is spectaculair meer dan het door de bank genomen verwachte aantal homogame huwelijken. En natuurlijk zal niemand er gek van opkijken. Orthodoxe joden wordt het gemengde huwelijk krachtig ontraden, en het taboe is af te leiden uit joodse mopjes over moeders die hun jongens waarschuwen voor sjikses die op de loer liggen om hen te strikken. Hieronder een aantal typerende uitspraken van drie Amerikaanse rabbijnen: Tk weiger interconfessionele huwelijksceremonies te celebreren.' Tk ben bereid een gemengd huwelijk in te zegenen als de huwelijkspartners blijk geven van het voornemen om eventuele kinderen joods op te voeden.' Tk zegen zo'n huwelijk alleen in als stellen bereid zijn voorafgaand een verlovingscursus te volgen.' Rabbijnen die bereid zijn om samen met een christelijke voorganger een trouwplechtigheid in te zegenen zijn zeldzaam (en zeer in trek). Zelfs als religie geen ander kwaad zou aanrichten, dan zou haar moedwillige en met zorg in stand gehouden zaaien van verdeeldheid - het opzettelijk gecul- HET 'GOEDE' BOEK EN DE VERANDERENDE MORELE TIJDGEEST 283 tiveerd inspelen op de natuurlijke neiging van mensen om de eigen groep te koesteren en andere groepen te mijden - al genoeg zijn om religie te maken tot een belangrijke bron van kwaad in de wereld. DE MORELE TIJDGEEST Dit hoofdstuk zette in het begin uiteen dat ons moreel besef niet is gebaseerd op heilige boeken - de moraal van gelovigen onder ons evenmin - hoe naïef men dat soms ook aanneemt. Maar hoe bepalen we dan wat goed en slecht is? Hoe het antwoord op die vraag ook luidt, er is consensus over wat we daadwerkelijk als goed en slecht beschouwen, en het is een verrassend wijdverspreide eensgezindheid die geen doorzichtig verband houdt met godsdienst. Niettemin vinden we die consensus ook bij de meeste gelovige mensen, los van de vraag of ze zelf menen dat hun normbesef is ingegeven door een heilig boek. Op een paar opmerkelijke uitzonderingen na - ik noem de Afghaanse Taliban en hun christelijke evenknie in Amerika - onderschrijven de meeste mensen dezelfde brede, eerder progressieve consensus over ethische principes. De meesten van ons zullen geen nodeloos leed veroorzaken; we geloven in de vrijheid van meningsuiting en zijn bereid daarvoor op te komen, zelfs als we het niet eens zijn met de mening die wordt geuit; we betalen belastingen; we bedriegen de boel niet; doden niet; plegen geen incest; doen anderen niet aan wat we niet willen dat ons zou worden aangedaan. Een aantal van die goede principes zijn te vinden in heilige boeken, maar ze zijn daarin vaak weggestopt tussen allerlei andere dingen die geen fatsoenlijk mens zou willen navolgen. Daar komt bij dat de heilige boeken geen regels aanreiken om goede principes te onderscheiden van slechte. Een manier om uiting te geven aan de ethische regels waarmee iedereen instemt, is de formulering van een 'Nieuwe Tien Geboden'. Verschillende individuen en instellingen hebben daartoe pogingen ondernomen. Significant is dat die pogingen resultaten opleveren die behoorlijk sterk op elkaar lijken, en de uitkomst van die pogingen is kenmerkend voor de tijden waarin hun opstellers toevallig leven. Hier volgt een actueel pakket van een 'Nieuwe Tien Geboden' dat ik toevallig op een atheïstische website vond:1 0 3 Doe anderen niet aan wat je niet wilt dat jou zou worden aangedaan. Streef er in alles wat je doet naar om geen leed te veroorzaken. 284 GOD ALS MISVATTING Ga respectvol om met andere menselijke wezens, met andere levende dingen en benader de wereld in het algemeen met liefde, oprechtheid, getrouwheid en eerbied. • Zie kwaad niet door de vingers en deins niet terug voor het doen gelden van gerechtigheid, maar wees altijd bereid misstappen te vergeven die uit eigen beweging zijn toegegeven en oprecht worden betreurd. Ruim in je leven altijd plaats in voor blijdschap en verwondering. Probeer altijd nieuwe dingen te leren en te ervaren. • Stel alles op de proef; toets je opvattingen altijd aan feiten en wees bereid om zelfs een gekoesterde overtuiging te laten varen als die niet strookt met de feiten. Probeer nooit te censureren of jezelf af te sluiten voor afwijkende opvattingen; respecteer altijd andermans recht om het niet met je eens te zijn. Ontwikkel onafhankelijke meningen op basis van je eigen rede en ervaring; sta jezelf niet toe dat je jezelf blindelings door anderen laat leiden. • Stel je bij alles vragen. Deze kleine verzameling is niet het werk van een grote wijze of een profeet of een beroepsethicus. Het is niet meer dan de innemende poging van een weblogger om de uitgangspunten van een goed leven in de huidige tijd op een rijtje te zetten, ter vergelijking met de tien geboden uit de bijbel. Het was de eerste lijst waarop ik stuitte toen ik in een zoekmachine 'new ten commandments' intikte, en ik ben met opzet niet verder gaan zoeken. Het hele punt is dat dit het soort .; istje is waarmee iedere gewone en fatsoenlijke persoon vandaag zou komen. Al zou niet iedereen zich op precies hetzelfde lijstje richten. De filosoof John Rawls zou er iets in kunnen opnemen in de trant van: 'Stel je regels altijd zo op alsof je niet weet of je nu boven in of onder aan de pikorde komt te staan.' Naar verluidt kennen de Inuit een systeem voor het delen van voedsel dat kan dienen als een praktisch voorbeeld van het principe van Rawls: het individu dat het voedsel in > Tties deelt, kiest als laatste. In mijn eigen variant van de tien geboden zou ik dingen uit het lijstje hier- >oven opnemen, maar ik zou ook proberen een plekje te vinden voor onder meen HET 'GOEDE' BOEK EN DE VERANDERENDE MORELE TIJDGEEST 285 Geniet van je eigen seksleven (zolang niemand anders daar schade van ondervindt) en laat anderen in de privésfeer genieten van het hunne, ongeacht hun geaardheid, want dat zijn jouw zaken niet. • Discrimineer of onderdruk niemand op basis van geslacht, ras of (voor zover mogelijk) soort. • Indoctrineer je kinderen niet. Leer hun zelf na te denken, bewijs te beoordelen en ook om het niet met je eens te zijn. Beoordeel de toekomst over een tijdspanne die langer is dan je eigen toekomst. Maar die verschillen in prioriteit doen er niet toe. Het punt is dat we bijna allemaal zijn 'opgeschoven', en sinds bijbelse tijden zelfs met reusachtige stappen. Slavernij, zo'n beetje de gewoonste zaak van de wereld in de bijbel en gedurende de hele geschiedenis, werd in de 19de eeuw in beschaafde landen afgeschaft. En alle beschaafde landen aanvaarden nu wat tot in de jaren twintig van de vorige eeuw op grote schaal werd verworpen, namelijk dat de stem van een vrouw, bij een verkiezing of in een andere context, gelijk is aan de stem van een man. In de hedendaagse verlichte samenlevingen (een categorie waar Saoedi-Arabië duidelijk geen deel van uitmaakt) worden vrouwen niet langer beschouwd als eigendom, wat in bijbelse tijden onmiskenbaar wel het geval was. Elk modern rechtsstelsel zou Abraham hebben vervolgd voor kindermishandeling. En als hij daadwerkelijk zijn plan om Isaak te offeren had doorgevoerd, zouden we hem hebben veroordeeld voor moord in de eerste graad. En toch was zijn gedrag volgens de mores van zijn tijd alleszins prijzenswaardig, omdat hij gehoorzaamde aan Gods gebod. Religieus of niet, we zijn allemaal enorm veranderd in onze ideeën over goed en kwaad. Wat is de aard van die verandering en wat ligt eraan ten grondslag? In elke samenleving bestaat er een enigszins mysterieuze consensus, die door de decennia heen verandert en waarvoor ik zonder pedant te willen zijn het Duitse leenwoord Zeitgeist gebruik.* Ik zei net dat het vrouwenkiesrecht nu algemeen van toepassing is in alle democratieën ter wereld, maar die hervorming is verbazingwekkend recent. Hier volgen een paar landen met het jaar waarin vrouwen er kiesrecht kregen: *) De auteur gebruikt de Duitse term Zeitgeist (toegelicht als 'the spirit of times') ook consequent in het verdere verloop van zijn betoog. Wij bedienen ons verder van het Nederlandse equivalent 'tijdgeest' (Noot van de vert.). 286 GOD ALS MISVATTING Nieuw-Zeeland 1893 Australië 1902 Finland 1906 Noorwegen 1913 Verenigde Staten 1920 Nederland 1919 - Groot-Brittannië 1928 Frankrijk 1945 België 1946 Zwitserland 1971 Koeweit 2006 Deze spreiding van jaartallen door de 20ste eeuw is een maatstaf van de verschuivende tijdgeest. Een ander ijkpunt is onze houding tegenover rassen. In het begin van de 20ste eeuw zou bijna iedereen in Groot-Brittannië (en in menig ander land) naar hedendaagse normen worden beschuldigd van racisme. De meeste blanke mensen geloofden dat zwarte mensen (de categorie waarin ze de meest diverse Afrikanen op één hoop hadden gegooid met allerlei niet verwante bevolkingsgroepen uit India, Australië en Melanesië) in bijna alle opzichten minderwaardig waren aan blanke mensen, met de neerbuigende uitzondering van hun ritmegevoel. In de jaren twintig was het equivalent van lames Bond de vrolijke en hoffelijke jongensheld Bulldog Drummond. In een roman, The Black Gang, heeft Drummond het over 'joden, buitenlanders en ander ongewassen volk'. In de ontknopingsscène van The Female of the Species, heeft Drummond zich slim verkleed als Pedro, de zwarte huisknecht van de aartsschurk. Als hij op spectaculaire wijze - even spectaculair voor de lezer als voor de boef - onthult dat 'Pedro' in werkelijkheid Drummond zelf is, had hij kunnen zeggen: 'Haha! U denkt dat ik Pedro ben. Maar daar hebt u het mis! Want ik ben uw gezworen vijand Drummond, ik heb alleen mijn gezicht zwart gemaakt!' In plaats daarvan kiest hij de volgende woorden: 'Niet elke baard is • als, maar elke nikker stinkt. Deze baard is niet vals, m'n beste, en deze nikker stinkt evenmin. En dus dacht ik: hier klopt iets niet.' Dat boek dateert van de jaren twintig en ik las het in de jaren vijftig. Het was toen nog (net) mogelijk dat een jongen helemaal opging in het plot zonder dat het racisme opviel. Tegenwoordig is dat ondenkbaar. Thomas Henry Huxley was naar de maatstaven van zijn tijd een verlicht en HET 'GOEDE' BOEK EN DE VERANDERENDE MORELE TIJDGEEST 287 vooruitstrevend iemand. Maar die tijd was duidelijk anders dan de onze; in 1871 schreef hij het volgende: Geen weldenkende man die op de hoogte van de feiten is, gelooft dat de gemiddelde zwarte de gelijke is van de blanke, laat staan diens meerdere. En indien dat zo was, dan is het eenvoudig ondenkbaar dat, zelfs als al zijn tekortkomingen werden verwijderd en als onze soortgenoot met uitstekende kaak gelijke kansen zou hebben en zich niet ontpopte als onderdrukker, hij in staat zal zijn om met succes de concurrentie aan te gaan met zijn rivaal, voorzien van meer hersenvolume en een smallere kaak, als het gaat om een wedstrijd die gestreden moet worden met gedachten en niet met beten. De hoogste posities in de hiërarchie van de beschaving zullen nimmer binnen het bereik komen van onze donkere neven.1 0 4 Het spreekt vanzelf dat goede historici uitspraken uit vervlogen tijden niet beoordelen aan de hand van hun eigen maatstaven van nu. Abraham Lincoln, was net als Huxley zijn tijd vooruit, maar toch klinken zijn ideeën over rassenkwesties ons achterlijk en racistisch in de oren. Hier horen we hem aan het woord tijdens een debat in 1858 met Stephen A. Douglas: Dan zeg ik dat ik hoegenaamd geen voorstander ben of ooit ben geweest van het invoeren van gelijke maatschappelijke en politieke rechten voor het blanke en het zwarte ras; dat ik er niet vóór ben dat negers stemrecht krijgen of in jury's worden verkozen, noch om hen te benoemen in openbare ambten of hun toe te staan te trouwen met blanken. En in aanvulling daarop zeg ik dat er een lichamelijk verschil is tussen het blanke en het zwarte ras dat het naar mijn overtuiging voor altijd onmogelijk maakt dat beide rassen in maatschappelijk en politiek opzicht op voet van gelijkheid samenleven. En daar zij niet op die wijze kunnen samenleven en toch bij elkaar blijven vertoeven, dient er sprake te zijn van een hiërarchie, en zoals ieder ander ben ik er dan voorstander van dat de superieure positie wordt toegekend aan het blanke ras.1 05 Waren Huxley en Lincoln geboren en opgeleid in deze tijd, dan zouden ze de eersten zijn om samen met ons de kriebels te krijgen van hun eigen Victoriaanse ge- 288 GOD ALS MISVATTING voelens en van de weeë toon ervan. Ik haal ze alleen maar aan om te illustreren hoe de tijdgeest voortschrijdt. Als zelfs Huxley, een van de meest progressieve denkers van zijn tijd, en Lincoln, die de slaven heeft bevrijd, zulke dingen al konden zeggen, wat moet de gemiddelde negentiende-eeuwer dan niet hebben gedacht? En als ik terugga naar de achttiende eeuw dan weet iedereen natuurlijk dat Washington, Jefferson en andere verlichte geesten slaven hadden. De tijdgeest snelt voort, en wel zo onverbiddelijk dat we het soms de gewoonste zaak van de wereld vinden en vergeten dat die verandering op zich een echt fenomeen is. Er zijn tal van andere voorbeelden. Toen zeelieden voor het eerst voet zetten op Mauritius en daar de zachtaardige dodo's ontmoetten, kwam het geen seconde in hen op om er iets anders mee te doen dan ze dood te knuppelen. Ze wilden de beesten niet eens opeten (ze werden beschreven als 'ongenietbaar'). Vermoedelijk was het louter tijdverdrijf om weerloze, tamme vogels die niet konden vliegen dood te meppen. Tegenwoordig zou dergelijk gedrag ondenkbaar zijn, en het uitsterven van een moderne evenknie van de dodo - zelfs bij toeval, laat staan door opzettelijke uitroeiing - worden beschouwd als een tragedie. Precies zo'n tragedie, gemeten naar de maatstaven van het culturele klimaat van vandaag, was het recentere uitsterven van de buidelwolf of Tasmaanse tijger {Thylacinus). Op de kop van deze nu als iconen betreurde schepsels stond tot nog geen honderd jaar geleden (tot 1909) een premie. In Victoriaanse romans over Afrika gelden 'olifant', 'leeuw' en 'antilope' (let op het veelzeggende enkelvoud van het jagersjargon) als wild. En wat doe je met wild, zonder er verder ook maar andere gedachten aan vuil te maken? Je schiet het dood. Niet om het voedsel, niet uit zelfverdediging, maar voor de sport. Maar nu is de tijdgeest veranderd. Oké, rijke, sedentair levende 'sportlieden' mogen dan weliswaar wilde Afrikaanse dieren schieten vanuit de veiligheid van een Land Rover en de opgezette koppen mee naar huis nemen. Maar daarvoor moeten ze nu wel vreselijk veel geld neertellen - en daarbij worden deze mannen overal met de nek j ngekeken. De bescherming van wilde dieren en milieubehoud zijn aanvaarde waarden geworden met dezelfde morele status die vroeger gold voor het in acht nemen van de sabbat en het mijden van afgodsbeelden. De swingende jaren zestig zijn legendarisch om hun moderne ruimdenkendheid. Maar in het begin van dat decennium kon tijdens een geding waarin Je rechter zich moest uitspreken over de onwelvoeglijkheid van Lady Chatterky's Lover, een advocaat namens de klagende partij de jury nog altijd vragen: HET 'GOEDE' BOEK EN DE VERANDERENDE MORELE TIJDGEEST 289 'Zou u het goedkeuren als uw jonge zoons of uw jonge dochters - meisjes lezen immers even goed als jongens gelooft je oren niet dat hij dat zei! - dit boek zouden lezen? Is dit het soort boek dat u ergens in uw eigen huis zou laten slingeren? Is het een boek dat u ook maar uw vrouw of huisbedienden zou laten lezen?' Vooral die laatste retorische vraag is een verbluffende illustratie van de vaart waarmee de tijdgeest verandert. De Amerikaanse invasie in Irak wordt alom veroordeeld vanwege de burgerslachtoffers, toch ligt het dodencijfer aldaar onnoemelijk veel lager dan het aantal burgerslachtoffers tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog. De norm waaraan we toetsen wat moreel aanvaardbaar is, lijkt gestaag op te schuiven. Donald Rumsfeld, die vandaag zo gevoelloos en weerzinwekkend op ons overkomt, zou als een weekhartige progressieveling hebben geklonken als hij tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog dezelfde dingen had gezegd die hij nu uitkraamt. Er is iets verschoven in de tussenliggende decennia. Er verschuift iets in ons allemaal en die verandering heeft niets te maken met godsdienst. Als er iets aan de hand is, dan is dat ondanks religie, niet door toedoen ervan. De verschuiving voltrekt zich in een onmiskenbaar constante richting, die de meesten van ons zullen typeren als verbetering. Zelfs Adolf Hitier, alom beschouwd als degene die ongekende dimensies toevoegde aan het kwaad, zou in de tijd van Caligula of van Dzjengis Khan niet speciaal zijn opgevallen. Hitier heeft ongetwijfeld meer mensen gedood dan Dzjengis Khan of Attila de Hun (of Jozua wat dat betreft) maar hij had twintigste-eeuwse technologie tot zijn beschikking. En putte zelfs een Hitier zijn grootste genoegen uit het beeld van 'het baden in tranen' van de dierbaren van zijn slachtoffers, zoals naar verluidt het geval was bij Dzjengis? Daar komt bij dat we de omvang van Hitiers slechtheid beoordelen naar de maatstaven van vandaag, en dat de morele tijdgeest is voortgeschreden sinds de tijden van Caligula, net als de technologie. Hitier komt ons vooral voor als slecht op grond van de minzamere maatstaven die wij in onze tijd aanleggen. In de loop van mijn leven smeten massa's mensen achteloos met geringschattende bijnamen en scheldwoorden voor nationaliteiten: fransoos, mof, spaghettivreter, olijvenkakker, jid, smous, roetmop, bruinjoekel. Ik wil niet zeggen dat dat soort woorden verdwenen zijn, maar tegenwoordig worden ze in fatsoenlijke kringen alom betreurd. Het woord 'neger', hoewel niet bedoeld als beledigende term, kan worden gebruikt om een stuk Engels proza te dateren. Aan de hand van vooroordelen is inderdaad vlot af te leiden in welke periode 290 GOD ALS MISVATTING een tekst is geschreven. In zijn tijd kon A.C. Bouquet, de gerespecteerde theoloog uit Cambridge, het hoofdstuk over de islam in zijn Comparative Religion beginnen met de woorden: 'De semiet is geen monotheïst van nature, zoals men halverwege de 19de eeuw veronderstelde. Hij is een animist.' De geobsedeerdheid met rassen (in plaats van culturen) en het veelzeggende gebruik van het enkelvoud ('De semiet ... Hij is een animist') om de meervoudigheid van mensen te reduceren tot één 'type', kun je moeilijk als afschuwelijk bestempelen. Maar het is wel weer een piepkleine indicator van de veranderende tijdgeest. Geen enkele hoogleraar in Cambridge die theologie of welk ander vak ook doceert, zou vandaag nog zulke woorden bezigen. Dat soort subtiele hints dat de mores veranderen, leren ons dat Bouquet die zinnen niet later dan hal- • erwege de twintigste eeuw schreef. Het was in 1941 om precies te zijn. Als we nog vier decennia verder teruggaan, worden de veranderende normen onmiskenbaar. Ik heb NewRepublic, het utopische werk van H.G. Wells, al eerder genoemd en doe dat nogmaals, omdat het zo schrikbarend treffend illus- .. rt wat ik wil zeggen. En hoe zal de Nieuwe Republiek de inferieure rassen behandelen? Hoe gaat ze om met de zwarte man? Met de gele man? De jood? Die horden van zwarte en bruine en vaalgele en gele mensen, voor wie geen plaats is in de nieuwe behoeften aan doelmatigheid? Wel, de wereld is een wereld en geen liefdadigheidsinstelling, en ik neem aan dat ze zullen moeten vertrekken ... En het ethisch stelsel van deze mannen van de Nieuwe ubliek, het ethisch stelsel dat de wereldstaat zal overheersen, zal in eerste aanleg worden geformuleerd ten bate van de voortplanting van wat delicaat en doeltreffend en mooi is in de mens: mooie en sterke lichamen, een helder en krachtig denkvermogen .... De methode die de natuur tot nu toe heeft gevolgd in het vormgeven van de wereld, waarbij zwakte werd belet om zwakte door te geven ... is dood .... De mannen van de Nieuwe Republiek ... zullen een ideaal hebben waarvoor - et waard is te doden. Die tekst is van 1902, en Wells werd in zijn tijd beschouwd als progressief. In •902 waren dergelijke gevoelens weliswaar geen gemeengoed, maar ze konden voor een aanvaardbaar gespreksonderwerp tijdens een diner. Hedenlezers zullen daarentegen verschrikt een hand voor de mond slaan als ze HET 'GOEDE' BOEK EN DE VERANDERENDE MORELE TIJDGEEST 291 deze woorden lezen. We worden gedwongen ons te realiseren dat Hitier, hoe afschuwelijk hij ook was, lang niet zo ver buiten de sfeer van de toenmalige tijdgeest stond als je bezien vanuit de huidige tijd zou zeggen. De tijdgeest verandert pijlsnel - en hij verschuift over een breed front en parallel door de beschaafde wereld. Maar waar komen die gezamenlijke en gestage veranderingen in het maatschappelijk bewustzijn vandaan? Het is niet aan mij om die vraag te beantwoorden. Voor mijn betoog volstaat het om vast te stellen dat ze beslist niet voortspruiten uit religie. Maar als ik toch een theorie naar voren moest schuiven, zou ik de volgende lijn volgen. We moeten verklaren waarom de veranderende tijdgeest zo synchroon ingang vindt bij zulke grote aantallen mensen, en ook moeten we de relatief constante richting uitleggen. Dus om te beginnen: vanwaar die synchrone ingang van de verschuivende tijdgeest bij zo veel mensen? Die veranderingen verspreiden zich van het ene naar het andere hoofd tijdens gesprekken in cafés en bij etentjes, via boeken en recensies, via kranten, tv en radio, en tegenwoordig ook via internet. Veranderingen in het ethische klimaat worden gesignaleerd in redactionele artikelen, in praatprogramma's op de radio, in politieke speeches, in het gezwam van standup comedians en de scripts van tv-feuilletons, in de stemverhoudingen in parlementen die wetten aannemen en in de uitspraken van rechters die die wetten interpreteren. Je zou dat allemaal kunnen uitleggen in de sfeer van veranderende frequenties van memen in het memenreservoir, maar die kant wil ik niet op. Sommigen onder ons blijven wat achter in het geweld van de oprukkende veranderingen van de morele tijdgeest en anderen lopen er een beetje op vooruit. Maar de meesten van ons in de eenentwintigste eeuw klonteren samen en liggen ver voor op onze tegenhangers in de middeleeuwen, in de tijd van Abraham, of zelfs op recente soortgenoten in de jaren twintig. De hele golf blijft in beweging en zelfs de avant-garde van een vroegere eeuw (T.H. Huxley is het voor de hand liggende voorbeeld) zou ver achterliggen op de achterblijvers van een latere eeuw. Natuurlijk spreken we niet van een gelijkmatige, strakke voortgang, maar eerder van een slingerende zaagtand. Er zijn plaatselijke en tijdelijke terugvallen, zoals die die de Verenigde Staten voor hun kiezen krijgen van hun regering in de beginjaren van de eenentwintigste eeuw. Maar over de lange termijn gezien, is de vooruitstrevende trend onmiskenbaar en continu. En vanwaar die constante richting? We mogen de stuwende rol van individuele leiders niet verwaarlozen; de impulsen van mensen die hun tijd vooruit 292 GOD ALS MISVATTING zijn, initiatief nemen en ons overhalen om met hen mee te veranderen. In Amerika werden de idealen van rassengelijkheid gepropageerd door politieke leiders van het kaliber van Martin Luther King, en door artiesten, sportlieden en andere publieke figuren en rolmodellen zoals Paul Robeson, Sidney Poitier, Jesse Owens en Jackie Robinson. De emancipatie van slaven en vrouwen heeft veel te danken aan charismatische leiders. Sommige van die leiders waren religieus, andere niet. Sommige gelovige opinieleiders deden hun goede werk omdat ze gelovig waren. In andere gevallen was hun religieuze achtergrond een bijkomstigheid. Hoewel Martin Luther King christen was, ontleende hij zijn filosofie van geweldloze burgerlijke ongehoorzaamheid direct aan het voorbeeld van Gandhi, die geen christen was. Verder is er ook het verbeterde onderwijs en in het bijzonder het toegenomen inzicht dat we allemaal evenzeer mens zijn als de leden van andere rassen en van de andere sekse - beide rigoureus onbijbelse ideeën spruiten voort uit de biowetenschappen, met name de evolutieleer. Een van de redenen waarom zwarten, vrouwen en - in nazi-Duitsland - joden en zigeuners zo slecht zijn behandeld, is omdat ze niet werden beschouwd als volledig menselijk. De filosoof Peter Singer is in Animal Liberation de meest welbespraakte pleitbezorger van het standpunt dat we zouden moeten opschuiven naar een post-speciësistische r.ouding waarin we een menselijke behandeling moeten gunnen aan alle soorten die het hersenvermogen hebben om dat te waarderen. Misschien duidt dit op de -.chting waarin de morele tijdgeest zich in toekomstige eeuwen zou kunnen bewegen. Het zou een natuurlijke extrapolatie zijn van eerdere maatschappelijke -.ervormingen zoals de afschaffing van slavernij en het vrouwenkiesrecht. Het gaat mijn amateurpsychologie en -sociologie te boven om me verder te wagen aan de verklaring van het feit dat de morele tijdgeest op zo'n voortvarende en grootschalige wijze opschuift. Voor mijn betoog volstaat het om vast te «ellen dat de ethische tijdgeest opschuift en dat dat niet gebeurt onder invloed • in religie - en al helemaal niet onder invloed van heilige boeken. Waarschijnbik hebben we hier niet van doen met één enkele factor zoals de zwaartekracht, maar met een complexe wisselwerking van afzonderlijke krachten, zoals de interactie die aan de basis ligt van de wet van Moore, die stelt dat het aantal transisop een computerchip door de technologische vooruitgang elke achttien iden verdubbelt. Wat de oorzaak ook is, het onmiskenbare verschijnsel van roortschrijdende tijdgeest is meer dan genoeg om de bewering te ontkrachten . C iod nodig hebben om goed te zijn of om te bepalen wat goed is. HET 'GOEDE' BOEK EN DE VERANDERENDE MORELE TIJDGEEST 293 EN HITLER EN STALIN, DAT WAREN TOCH OOK ATHEÏSTEN? De tijdgeest mag dan verschuiven en daarbij doorgaans een progressieve richting kiezen, we hebben niet alleen van doen met een geleidelijke, rechtlijnige verbetering, want we zien ook pieken en dalen. De geschiedenis toont ons dan ook enkele stuitende verslechteringen. Zo'n afschuwelijke tegengestelde koers van de tijdgeest zien we bij de dictators van de twintigste eeuw. Het is belangrijk de kwade bedoelingen van mensen als Hitier en Stalin te scheiden van de enorme macht die ze lieten gelden om die abjecte bedoelingen gestalte te geven. Ik heb al opgemerkt dat Hitiers ideeën en oogmerken niet per se boosaardiger waren dan die van Caligula of een aantal Ottomaanse sultans (wier onthutsend lage daden worden beschreven in Lords of the Golden Hom van Noel Barber). Hitier had moderne wapens en dito communicatietechnologie tot zijn beschikking. Niettemin waren Hitier en Stalin, welk criterium je ook toepast, opmerkelijk slecht. 'Hitier en Stalin waren atheïsten. Wat hebt u daarop te zeggen?' Die vraag krijg ik te horen na zo'n beetje elke voordracht die ik houd over religie, en vrijwel ook altijd als ik voor de radio word geïnterviewd. De vraag wordt meestal op strijdlustige en uitdagende wijze gesteld, waarbij de vragensteller verontwaardigd uitgaat van twee aannames: niet alleen waren Stalin en Hitier atheïsten (1) maar ze pleegden hun gruweldaden omdatze atheïsten waren (2). Aanname 1 is waar voor Stalin en twijfelachtig voor Hitier. Maar die aanname doet helemaal niet ter zake, omdat aanname 2 onwaar is. Het is helemaal onlogisch als men veronderstelt dat 2 voortvloeit uit 1. Zelfs als we aanvaarden dat Hitier en Stalin beiden atheïst waren, kun je ook zeggen dat beiden een snor droegen, net als Saddam Hoessein. Nou en? De interessante vraag is niet of boosaardige (of goede), individuele menselijke wezens religieus of atheïstisch waren. We zijn hier geen inventaris aan het maken van inslechte figuren, niet bezig met het samenstellen van twee rivaliserende lijsten van gelovige en ongelovige slechteriken. Het feit dat in de gespen van de koppels van de nazi's 'Gott mit uns' was gegraveerd bewijst niets, tenminste niet zonder uitvoerige discussie. Het gaat er niet om of Hitier and Stalin atheïsten waren, maar of atheïsme mensen systematisch beïnvloedt om slechte dingen te doen. Er bestaat niet het geringste bewijs dat dat zo is. Het lijdt kennelijk geen twijfel dat Stalin inderdaad atheïst was. Hij genoot 294 GOD ALS MISVATTING zijn opleiding aan een orthodox seminarie in Tiflis, en zijn moeder is nooit over de teleurstelling heen gekomen dat haar zoon nooit voor het priesterkleed heeft gekozen, zoals haar bedoeling was. Volgens Alan Bullock zou Stalin die ambitie van zijn moeder hoogst vermakelijk hebben gevonden.1 0 6 Misschien juist vanwege zijn opleiding op het seminarie trok Stalin hard van leer tegen de Russisch- orthodoxe kerk, en tegen het christendom en religie in het algemeen. Maar niets duidt erop dat zijn wreedheden werden ingegeven door zijn atheïsme. En evenmin door zijn vroegere godsdienstige opleiding, of het moest zijn dat hem toen werd geleerd ontzag te hebben voor absoluut geloof, ijzeren gezag en de overtuiging dat het doel alle middelen heiligt. De legende dat Hitier een atheïst was, is vlijtig gecultiveerd, en wel in die mate dat heel veel mensen dat voetstoots geloven en dat het verhaal regelmatig en uitdagend wordt opgewarmd door geloofsijveraars. Hoe het precies zit, is verre van duidelijk. Hitier werd geboren in een katholiek gezin en ging als kind naar katholieke scholen en kerken. Dat wil op zich natuurlijk niet veel zeggen: hij had het geloof gemakkelijk achter zich kunnen laten, zoals Stalin de Russisch- orthodoxe kerk vaarwel zei na zijn vertrek uit het seminarie. Maar Hitier heeft het katholieke geloof nooit formeel afgezworen en er zijn aanwijzingen dat hij zijn leven lang gelovig is gebleven. Misschien was hij niet strikt katholiek, maar hij schijnt wel te hebben geloofd in een of andere goddelijke voorzienigheid. In Mein Kampf vertelt hij bijvoorbeeld over het moment toen hij het nieuws vernam van de verklaring van de Eerste Wereldoorlog: Tk zeeg neer op mijn knieën en dankte de Hemel van ganser harte voor het feit dat mij de gunst ten deel viel in een tijd als deze te mogen leven.'1 0 7 Maar dat was in 1914, toen hij nog maar 25 jaar oud was. Het is mogelijk dat dat achteraf veranderde. In 1920, toen Hitier 31 was, schreef zijn nauwe compagnon Rudolf Hess, die later plaatsvervangend Führer zou worden, in een brief aan de premier van Beieren: Tk ken de heer Hitier persoonlijk zeer goed en ga vertrouwelijk met hem om. Hij heeft een bijzonder rechtschapen karakter, is vol oprechte goedheid, gelovig en een goed katholiek.'1 0 8 Je zou natuurlijk kunnen zeggen dat Hess, omdat hij er zo faliekant naast zat met dat 'rechtschapen karakter' en die 'oprechte goedheid', mogelijk ook de plank missloeg wat dat 'goed katholiek' betreft! Hoe je het ook wendt of keert, Hitier valt in geen enkel opzicht 'goed' te noemen. Met zijn opmerking over Hitier dat 'alleen een katholiek Duitsland zou kunnen verenigen', doelde Göring denk ik op iemand die katholiek is opgevoed en niet op een belijdend katholiek. HET 'GOEDE' BOEK EN DE VERANDERENDE MORELE TIJDGEEST 295 In een rede die Hitier in 1933 in Berlijn hield, zei hij: Wij zijn ervan overtuigd dat de mensen dit geloof behoeven en verlangen. Daarom zijn wij de strijd aangegaan tegen de atheïstische beweging, en zulks niet slechts met enkele theoretische verklaringen: we hebben die beweging uitgeroeid.'1 0 9 Dat duidt er misschien alleen op dat Hitier zoals vele anderen 'geloofde in geloven'. Maar zelfs in 1941 nog zei hij tegen generaal Gerhard Engel, zijn adjudant: Tk zal voor altijd katholiek blijven.' Als hij geen oprecht gelovig christen was gebleven, zou het ronduit merkwaardig zijn dat Hitier zich zou hebben laten beïnvloeden door de eeuwenoude christelijke traditie om joden de schuld te geven van de dood van Christus. Tijdens een redevoering in München in 1923 zei Hitier: 'Het eerste wat ons te doen staat is Duitsland redden van de jood die ons land te gronde richt .... Wij willen voorkomen dat ons Duitsland de kruisdood moet lijden zoals een ander voor haar deed.'1 1 0 In Adolf Hitier: The Definitive Biography beschrijft John Toland het religieuze standpunt van Hitier ten tijde van de Endlösung: Nog altijd een gerespecteerd lid van de Kerk van Rome, ondanks zijn afkeer van haar hiërarchie, was hij doordrongen van de opvatting dat de jood de moordenaar van God was. De uitroeiing van de joden kon daarom plaatsgrijpen zonder de geringste gewetensnood, daar hij louter optrad als de wrekende hand Gods - zolang dat geschiedde op onpersoonlijke wijze, zonder wreedheid. Christelijke haat jegens joden is niet alleen een katholieke traditie. Maarten Luther was een rabiate antisemiet. Tijdens de Rijksdag van Worms zei hij dat 'alle joden uit Duitsland verdreven zouden moeten worden'. En hij schreef een pamflet - Over de joden en hun leugens - dat Hitier waarschijnlijk heeft beïnvloed. Luther beschreef joden als 'addergebroed', en dezelfde term werd door Hitier overgenomen in een opmerkelijke redevoering in 1922, waarin hij meerdere keren herhaalde christen te zijn: Mijn gevoel als christen doet mij mijn Heer en Verlosser zien als een strijder. Het doet mij de man zien die ooit in eenzaamheid, omringd door enkele volgelingen, de ware aard van deze joden herkende en mannen opdroeg de strijd tegen hen aan te binden, en die - God is mijn getuige! - niet zozeer groot was als lijdende persoon maar veeleer als strijder. Met 296 GOD ALS MISVATTING tomeloze liefde als christen en als man herlees ik de passage waarin wordt verhaald hoe de Heer uiteindelijk machtig oprees en de gesel greep om het addergebroed uit de tempel te verdrijven. Hoe indrukwekkend was zijn strijd voor de wereld tegen het joodse gif! Vandaag, na tweeduizend jaar, besef ik dieper geroerd dan ooit, dat het om die reden was dat hij moest bloeden aan het kruis. Als christen ben ik niet verplicht toe te staan dat ik word bedrogen, maar heb ik juist de plicht te strijden voor waarheid en gerechtigheid ... En als er iets is waaruit blijkt dat wij juist handelen, dan is het wel de dagelijks toenemende ontreddering. Want als christen heb ik ook een plicht jegens mijn eigen volk.1 1 1 Het is moeilijk om vast te stellen of Hitier de term 'addergebroed' van Luther heeft of dat hij het woord direct ontleende aan Matteüs 3:7 (zoals Luther vermoedelijk). Het thema van de jodenvervolging als Gods wil, herhaalt Hitier in Mein Kampf. 'Daarom geloof ik vandaag dat ik handel in overeenstemming met de wil van de Almachtige Schepper: door mijzelf te verdedigen tegen de jood, strijd ik voor de zaak van de Heer! Dat was in 1925. Hij zei het nogmaals in een rede voor de Rijksdag in 1938, en hij verklaarde soortgelijke dingen gedurende zijn hele loopbaan. Citaten van dit genre moeten in het perspectief worden gezien van uitspraken in het boek Table Talk, waarin Hitier blijk geeft van heftig antichristelijke standpunten, genoteerd door zijn secretaresse. De volgende citaten zijn allemaal van 1941: De zwaarste slag die de mensheid ooit is toegediend is de komst van het christendom. Het bolsjewisme is de bastaard van het christendom; beide zijn uitvindingen van de jood. De moedwillige leugen op religieus gebied werd de wereld in geholpen door het christendom... De wereld van de klassieke oudheid was zo zuiver, licht en sereen omdat ze nog geen weet had van de twee grote gesels: de pokken en het christendom. Dat gezegd zijnde, we hebben geen reden om te wensen dat de Italianen en de Spanjaarden zichzelf zouden moeten bevrijden van het roesmiddel van het christendom. Laten wij de enige mensen zijn die tegen die ziekte zijn gevaccineerd. HET 'GOEDE' BOEK EN DE VERANDERENDE MORELE TIJDGEEST 297 Hitiers Table Talk bevatten meer van zulke uitspraken, die het christendom vaak op één lijn zetten met het bolsjewisme en een parallel trekken tussen Karl Marx en Paulus - waarbij nooit voorbij wordt gegaan aan het feit dat beiden joden waren (hoewel Hitier gek genoeg altijd stug volhield dat Jezus zelf geen jood was). Het kan zijn dat Hitier tegen 1941 op een of andere manier afkerig was geworden van het christendom of erdoor was ontgoocheld. Of kunnen we deze tegenstrijdigheid gewoon toedichten aan het feit dat Hitier een opportunistische leugenaar was wiens woorden hoe dan ook niet te vertrouwen waren? Er is iets voor te zeggen dat Hitier ondanks zijn eigen uitspraken en die van zijn kompanen niet echt gelovig was, maar de religiositeit van zijn publiek cynisch uitbuitte. Hij zou het best eens kunnen zijn geweest met Napoleon, die zei: 'Religie is een prima middel om simpele mensen rustig te houden.' En met Seneca: 'Religie wordt door simpele mensen beschouwd als waar, door wijzen als vals en door heersers als nuttig.' Niemand zal ontkennen dat Hitier in staat was tot dergelijk bedrog. Als dat het ware motief was om zichzelf als gelovig voor te doen, dan helpt dat ons eraan te herinneren dat Hitier zijn wandaden niet eigenhandig pleegde. Die vreselijke daden zelf werden uitgevoerd door soldaten en hun officieren, van wie de meesten beslist christen waren. Sterker nog, het christendom van het Duitse volk ligt ten grondslag aan de hypothese die we hier bespreken: een veronderstelling die de vermoedelijke leugenachtigheid van Hitiers gelovige uitspraken beoogt te verklaren. Of misschien meende Hit- Ier dat hij enige symbolische sympathie voor het christendom moest tonen, omdat de Kerk zijn regime anders haar steun zou onthouden. Die steun kreeg hij, en wel op verschillende manieren, waaronder de hardnekkige weigering van paus Pius xn om een standpunt tegen de nazi's in te nemen - een zaak waarmee de hedendaagse Kerk nog altijd flink verlegen zit. Of Hitier meende wat hij zei over het christendom, of hij veinsde gelovig te zijn om zich te verzekeren van de medewerking van Duitse christenen en de Katholieke Kerk - wat dus lukte. Hoe het ook zij, Hitier kan moeilijk strekken tot voorbeeld van de wandaden die voortvloeien uit het atheïsme. Hoezeer hij ook uitvoer tegen het christendom, Hitier bleef altijd de taal van de Voorzienigheid bezigen: een geheimzinnige instantie die hem - meende hij - had uitverkoren voor de goddelijke opdracht om Duitsland te leiden. Soms sprak hij van 'Voorzienigheid', soms ook van 'God'. Na de Anschluss, toen Hit- Ier in 1938 zegevierend terugkeerde naar Wenen, sprak hij in zijn jubelende redevoering over God in diens voorzienige hoedanigheid: Tk geloof dat het Gods 298 GOD ALS MISVATTING wil was om een jongen uit deze stad naar het Duitse Rijk te sturen, hem daar te laten opgroeien en hem voor te bereiden op het leiderschap van de natie, zodat hij zijn vaderland weer één kon laten worden met het Rijk.'1 12 Toen hij in november 1939 ternauwernood ontsnapte aan een moordaanslag in München, schreef Hitier het aan de Voorzienigheid toe dat hij de dans was ontsprongen, daar die had gemaakt dat hij zijn agenda had gewijzigd: Tk ben nu zeer gerustgesteld. Het feit dat ik de Bürgerbraukeller eerder verliet dan normaal, bevestigt dat de Voorzienigheid voornemens is mij mijn doel te laten bereiken.'"3 Na deze mislukte moordaanslag gaf de aartsbisschop van München, kardinaal Michael Faulhaber, opdracht tot het organiseren van een Te Deum in zijn kathedraal 'om de Goddelijke Voorzienigheid bij monde van het aartsdiocees te danken voor de fortuinlijke redding van de Führer'. Sommige volgelingen van Hitier aarzelden niet om, met steun van Goebbels, het nazisme zelf tot een religie te maken. Onderstaande tekst van de voorman van de verenigde vakbonden komt over als een gebed, en vertoont zelfs het ritme van het 'Onze Vader' en het 'Credo': Adolf Hitier! Verenigd zijn wij met u alleen! In deze stonde willen wij onze eed herbevestigen: Op deze aarde geloven wij alleen in Adolf Hit- Ier. Wij geloven dat het nationaal-socialisme de enige verlossende overtuiging is voor ons volk. Wij geloven dat er een God is in de hemel die ons schiep, ons aanvoert, onze schreden richt en ons zichtbaar zegent. En wij geloven dat deze God ons Adolf Hitier zond opdat Duitsland een hoeksteen zou worden tot in de eeuwigheid.1 14 In zijn opmerkelijke en huiveringwekkende boek Humanity: a Moral History of the Twentieth Century (Yale University Press, 2001) schrijft Jonathan Glover: 'Velen hebben ook de religieuze cultus rond Stalin aanvaard. Die werd als volgt beschreven door een Litouwse auteur: Ik liep naar het portret van Stalin, nam het van de muur, legde het op tafel, en met mijn hoofd steunend op mijn handen staarde ik ernaar en mediteerde ik. Wat stond mij te doen? Het gezicht van de Leider was zoals altijd heel sereen, met een heldere blik in de ogen die elke afstand doorboort. Het is alsof die blik door mijn kleine kamer dringt en zich er een weg doorheen baant om de hele aardbol te omvatten. .... Met elke vezel in mij, el- HET 'GOEDE' BOEK EN DE VERANDERENDE MORELE TIJDGEEST 299 ke zenuw, elke druppel bloed voel ik dat er op dit moment niets anders bestaat in de hele wereld dan dit dierbare, dit geliefde gezicht.' Dat soort quasireligieuze bewieroking is des te weerzinwekkender daar het in Glovers boek onmiddellijk volgt op zijn relaas over Stalins schokkende wreedheden. Stalin was een atheïst en Hitier waarschijnlijk niet, maar zelfs als hij het wel was, dan is de uitkomst van het Stalin/Hitler-debat heel eenvoudig. Individuele atheïsten kunnen best slechte dingen doen, maar ze doen geen slechte dingen in de naam van het atheïsme. Stalin en Hitier deden buitensporig slechte dingen, in de naam van respectievelijk dogmatisch en doctrinair marxisme, en van een waanzinnige en onwetenschappelijke rasveredelingstheorie doortrokken van wagneriaans geraaskal. Godsdienstoorlogen worden werkelijk gestreden in de naam van religie, en de geschiedenis heeft afschuwelijk veel van zulke oorlogen gezien. Ik kan geen oorlogen verzinnen die zijn gevochten in de naam van het atheïsme. Waarom ook? Oorlog kan worden ingegeven door economische hebzucht, door politieke ambitie, door etnische of racistische vooroordelen, door bittere wrok of wraakzucht of door patriottische gevoelens over de lotsbestemming van een natie. En een nog aannemelijker motief voor oorlog is de onwrikbare overtuiging dat het geloof dat men belijdt het enige ware geloof is, een opvatting die wordt gesterkt door een heilig boek dat alle ketters en volgelingen van rivaliserende religies uitdrukkelijk ter dood veroordeelt, en de soldaten van God expliciet een plaats in de martelaarshemel belooft. Zoals zo vaak slaat Sam Harris de spijker op zijn kop in The EndofFaith: Het gevaar van godsdienstig geloof is dat het menselijke wezens die voor de rest normaal zijn, toestaat de vruchten van de waanzin te plukken en die als heilig te beschouwen. Omdat elke nieuwe generatie kinderen wordt geleerd dat religieuze stellingen niet hoeven te worden gerechtvaardigd zoals dat bij alle andere proposities wel moet, wordt de beschaving nog altijd belegerd door de legers van het ongerijmde. Zelfs nu nog maken we elkaar af op grond van oude literatuur. Wie had ooit zoiets tragisch absurds voor mogelijk gehouden? Waarom zou daarentegen iemand ten oorlog willen trekken in de naam van een afwezigheid van geloof? 300 GOD ALS MISVATTING